Get a Clue
by fermataoso
Summary: A classic whodunnit murder mystery with our favorite Ozians. Fiyeraba.
1. Dinner Guests

AN: So I have been dared to do a murder mystery with Elphaba and company. No promises…let me know what you think. I've never done a murder mystery before.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, one of Elphaba's main fears as a single drop of wayward water could leave a painful welt for days. Give her a tornado or forest fire any day over a dripping rainstorm. Fear though it was, she couldn't get too worked over it, its familiarity dulling the anxiety, and those she traveled with knew of her allergy, leaving her without much to worry about.

By the time the carriage had stopped in front of the shadowy manor, she was already dressed in Galinda's gloves, Fiyero's thick coat and her own waterproof boots. Her exposed face was tucked against Fiyero's shoulder (quite comfortably) as Galinda held a makeshift umbrella above them carefully, though this was difficult with her overly petite stature. Elphaba always hated this part – being taken care of. She felt like a burden, annoyed at the necessity of her vulnerability. Part of her wanted to just shrug them off, carry her own bags and face the annoying rain despite the stinging consequences, but they would never allow her to do that. The rain worried them far more than her.

Left on the doorstep as the others got all their belongings, she studied her surroundings. The mansion would probably be beautiful and inviting if they had arrived on a sun-drenched day instead of a rain-soaked evening. Now cloaked in shadows and echoing the plunking of the rain in the overhang of the porch, it was oddly disturbing. The forest that surrounded it cast an inky blackness under its wet limbs, and the rest of the grounds were rather indistinguishable in the darkness.

Her friends finally rejoined her, struggling with all Galinda's bags in addition to hers and Fiyero's. Poor Fiyero was carrying enough luggage to build a fort, and Elphaba again wished she could help. Stepping a comfortable distance away so as not to splatter Elphaba, he shook his soaked hair to dry it as best he could, and she suppressed a smirk at the comical similarity he bore to a wet dog in the moment. Galinda meanwhile was trying to subtly fix her wet makeup as it ran in the little eddies down her face.

Finally ready to go inside, they rang the doorbell, listening to the low echoing clang that rung throughout the obviously expansive room just beyond the thick door. After a moment and with a screeching creak, the heavy door was opened by a butler, and they were ushered into the posh interior of the gigantic lobby and sitting room. Grateful for the presence of light finally, they sat in their less than presentable states waiting for their host to reveal himself. After several moments, they were surprised to see Boq and Nessa appear from the hallway off to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked surprised, while Galinda surreptitiously worked harder on clearing the messed makeup. Looking bad in front of Elphaba and Fiyero was one thing, as both had seen her first thing in the morning. Looking bad in front of others was a completely different matter.

Boq offered them a courteous nod, and Nessa said, "Honestly, we don't know. We just arrived a few moments ago after receiving that odd invitation. And you?"

"The same." Nessa moved to her sister, obviously checking to make sure the rain had not reached her. "I'm fine Nessa. It's just a little rain."

The younger girl scowled, "That's a funny thing to say when the last time you were ill for weeks from just a little rain." Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she knew better than continue this discussion.

The butler chose this moment to return, delivering her from any further inquiry into her wellbeing. "The master has been detained, but he wishes to greet you and offer you all the courtesies and comforts we can provide. He believes you would prefer to freshen up after your journey," his eyes here flicked to Galinda's rain-matted hair and smeared face causing her to add a ruddy blush into the color mix, "and if you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Elphaba moved to pick up her bag, but Fiyero quickly intercepted it. "It's still wet." She almost growled in frustration, and she was beginning to believe he reveled in these opportunities to take care of her, obviously knowing how it bothered her. With Boq assisting Galinda with her luggage, the little troop was off. When they reached Galinda's room, Elphaba almost followed her out of habit. Boq and Fiyero were in the next suite, with the two Thropp sisters down the hall.

Elphaba lasted about five minutes before she had gathered her things and returned to Galinda's room. "Can I stay with you? I might kill my dear little sister otherwise." Nessa was lovely in many ways, but she was also the bossiest girl ever to have lived. Growing up, Elphaba had always had to take care of her, so it hadn't been as much of a bother. But now, self-sufficient as Nessa's become and after living with Galinda, Elphaba's tolerance had grown atrophied.

Galinda had laughed, but of course taken her in. Much as the girls had loathed their initial pairing as roommates, they had grown into a comfortable rhythm together that was missed if absent. Elphaba returned her friend's gloves, helping Galinda unpack as the pretty blonde changed into dry clothes and freshened her hair and makeup.

With a courtesy knock on the half-open door, Fiyero arrived, suppressing his surprise at Elphaba being there as he'd obviously expected Galinda to be alone and unsupervised. She felt a miniscule spark of jealousy that she told herself was merely indigestion at the absence of dinner at such a late hour. Returning his coat to him, she entertained herself with clever insults and witty banter as they waited for Galinda to be finished preparing. At Galinda's welcoming peck (her lipstick finally fully applied and safeguarded), Elphaba turned coolly to appraise the room.

A warm fire had been lit in the fireplace, casting flickering patterns across the walls and glinting on the glass framing the beautiful portraits up. All in all, the room could be considered quite cozy, incongruently welcoming in this otherwise eerie house. She glanced back to see the happy pair had broken apart in respect for her presence, and she felt a fleeting stab of remorse at being such a hindrance. She didn't belong here, and they were both too kind to say anything about it.

She made up some excuse about going to help Nessa with something, and ducked out of the room before they could protest. Fiyero followed her into the hallway. "Elphaba, you don't have to leave."

"It's fine. You two deserve some privacy." She kept walking away, trying to distance herself in more ways than one.

He caught up, taking her arm. She was surprised. Though Galinda had surely sent him to attempt to bring her back as polite manners dictated, there was no logical reason for him to carry it this far. "Elphaba, please, stop walking. You walk really fast. Really, we aren't doing anything that requires privacy, I promise." That was a mental picture she had not needed. She stopped, spinning to shake him off her arm. Oz she hated being manhandled. "Look, Elphie, please go back. Galinda feels awful." His subtle accusation was a low blow, and with this play to her weakness she merely glared in acknowledgment of his ruthlessness.

"Fine," she sighed dejectedly, allowing Fiyero to escort her back with his hand on the small of her back. Having a natural aversion to touch, she was constantly amazed at how often and easily he made physical contact with others, and though Galinda was perfectly aware of his friendly touches, Elphaba still felt an odd sense of betrayal each time. Nevertheless, he had already beaten her once this evening, and she knew she was far too predictable to outmaneuver him in this.

Galinda beamed at her return, bestowing a radiant look on Fiyero. "You got her to come back!" They acted as if she were a wayward puppy rescued from the wild.

She rolled her eyes, flopping unceremoniously on the bed. "That's right, I'm back. Hooray. Now what?"

Galinda sat primly beside her on the edge of the bed. "Elphie, dearest, you needn't leave like that. You know Fiyero and I want you here, don't you dear?" Her eyes flicked to Fiyero expectantly as she patted Elphaba's leg.

Looking awkwardly at her prompting, Fiyero nodded, moving to hover near the bed and not quite conquering the social taboo of actually sitting on it with the two girls. "Of course we do." His hesitation was less than convincing, and she sat up to leave again when he caught her eyes. With a sincere look, he said with more seriousness than he usually could hold, "Stay. Please."

Unsettled by his uncharacteristic tone, she nodded, lying back to avoid his eye contact. He was good at that – unsettling her. Much as she prided herself on her cool, biting exterior, he was talented at getting under her skin. The two of them together were quite a force to confront, so she resigned herself to an evening of nausea at their cute little kisses. She was happy for her friends, and used to their affection, but it was still such an annoyance to her for reasons she couldn't quite pinpoint.

The couple drew her into a conversation about something relatively irrelevant, and eventually a knock came announcing the serving of dinner momentarily. They rejoined the rest of their quintet, surprised to find nine places set and immensely curious as to who would occupy the other seats. They didn't have to wait long, as the giggly Shenshen and Pfannee breezed into the room, dressed in their finest. They beamed at Galinda and Fiyero, scowled at the others, and took their seats, lost in their bubbly gossip and air-headed babble as always.

Galinda sat beside them, dragging Fiyero to sit at her left, who in turn pulled Elphaba to his when she tried to escape as far from the society girls as possible. "Oh no, you're not leaving me on my own with this."

She smirked. "She's_your_ girlfriend."

"And your roommate. Why haven't you worked your influence on her yet?" They continued their subtle digs at the pair of bimbos softly enough that Galinda, absorbed in their conversation, couldn't hear. Fiyero thanked her for being his lifeline, and she knew he was sincere. While he would play along and feign interest with enough theatrical talent to receive an Emmy, he would silently be ripping his eyes out in boredom.

Nessa occupied the seat beside her, leaving Boq to stare dreamily across the table at Galinda while Nessa attempted to engage him in conversation. The two empty chairs waited at the front until, shockingly, Dr. Dillamond arrived, leaving the head of the table empty for their host. Elphaba blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at his favorite pupil, politely avoiding mention of her rudeness. "Hello Elphaba, all, how are you this evening?"

"Wonderful, professor. Might I say you look so striking in plum," Pfannee flattered obviously, probably because she was failing his class miserably. He inclined his head in thanks, and Elphaba caught the small wink he cast her in subtle communication. She fought a grin.

"In answer to your question, my dear, I am here on business, obtaining additional funding for a grant I'm working on. It's a most intriguing project that I may actually request your help on when we return to Shiz." Elphaba beamed, about to ask what curiosity they were to study when the doors were flung open dramatically, a flash of lightning sparking outside the picture window framing the shadowy persona who was clearly their host. His melodramatic entrance was enough to identify him even before he stepped into the light with an overdone bow.

Scowling, Elphaba narrowed her eyes in dislike. "Avaric. I should have known."


	2. Foul Play

Avaric beamed magnanimously, and the two preening girls twittered at his arrival like a pair of silly canaries. "Thank you all for coming to my little dinner party," he oozed, and Nessa poked Elphaba's side, reminding her to wipe the annoyed sneer off her face. Between Nessa and Galinda, she felt like a naughty child being chastised constantly for her lack of prim manners.

Dr. Dillamond answered for the group, knowing the lack of particular etiquette skills in the youth gathered there. "Thank you for your kind invitation. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I express our appreciation of your hospitality. I must offer you a particular debt of gratitude as I am undoubtedly unexpected." He caught Elphaba's eye, "The bridge, it seems, has surrendered to the storm."

"Great, now we're trapped with Avaric. What a pleasant surprise," she mocked scornfully under her breath, and Fiyero chuckled softly. He let his hand drift over to her knee to squeeze it in a reassuring gesture that distracted her momentarily from the unpleasantly long weekend destined for them all.

Shenshen and Pfannee couldn't have heard, but they expected her to say something rude, swiveling to glare at her in a preemptive strike. Not wanting to disappoint, she plastered a sarcastic smile across her face. "So, Avaric, to what do we owe this little soirée? Surely you didn't make us all traipse across Oz in the middle of a thunderstorm simply for the _joy_ of our company."

His most recent girlfriend sneered in a most unbecoming manner with her lackey mimicking in kind. "Not you at least." The two girls shared a haughty look, cackling at Elphaba.

Avaric snickered at their antics before smirking. "Oh, Elphaba, ever the curious one, aren't you?" Her eye twitched as he teased, "Fear not little artichoke, you'll find out soon enough."

Dr. Dillamond had a disapproving frown on his face, "Young man, that is hardly the way to treat your dinner guests, no matter who they are."

The foul boy merely smiled again, "You misunderstand professor. Artichoke is just a little nickname we have for our _dear _friend Elphaba. It's a tiny joke between us, a term of endearment more than anything else."

She tensed immediately, with a scowl at his misuse of her, and fought back, "Who said you could call me your friend? I certainly did not."

"Have I offended? Please, pardon. What may I call you then?" He was playing to crowd, pretending to be polite with his own hidden stabs buried. He was so infuriating. Unlike Fiyero who came from a similarly privileged background, he was thoroughly and obnoxiously spoiled. "Elphie?" he whined that damned pet name Galinda insisted on calling her.

"Of course you offend. You are offensive - it's what you do. You may call me _Miss_ Elphaba, or Miss Thropp. I am no friend of yours," as if it were a condemnation to be considered such. "If anything, I would consider you my enemy, if I thought you were worth enough thought and energy for it, which sadly I don't. You are merely a bug sent to torment me in your pathetic little ways." She knew she shouldn't let him get to her, but she despised him so.

"I was unaware you bore such strong resentment toward me." He smiled like a snake slithering in oil, slippery and plotting despite its seeming avoidance. "Perhaps we need merely kiss and make up." At his lecherous wink, she glowered at him.

She truly loathed his very existence, and it seemed he had been specially dispatched to plague her. "Try it and you'll discover what a fatal mistake that was."

"Well. In that case, I must beg your pardon,_ Miss_ Elphaba...our esteemed artichoke," he jabbed. "I assure you I have no interest in such matters with you."

The empty-headed girls twittered again in response, making Elphaba wish she had a hungry cat handy. Shenshen turned to her, scolding, "Now Elphaba, it's not worth getting all in a temper about. You know he's only teasing."

This was exactly why she hated Avaric. Here he was blatantly making fun of her, and everyone was staring conspicuously at her as if it were her fault. She seethed silently, plotting all sort of murderous revenge. Fiyero and Galinda were staring at each other awkwardly as if wondering whether to intervene, but afraid that would make it worse. Boq and Nessa would not come to her defense, neither being particularly invested in her happiness and both having far too much agreement in her overactive temper.

Dr. Dillamond could obviously tell that it was not a well-meaning game as Avaric had stated, and as he was about to open his mouth to protest their abuse of her, the butler announced dinner was served. Fiyero took the opportunity to redirect conversation smoothly to a more suitable topic, and she let out her breath having escaped the spotlight.

Once the attention of their friends was diverted, Fiyero caught her eyes in apology. She gave a forced lopsided smile, and he squeezed her hand gently under the table. She found herself wishing she were wedged between him and Galinda, a situation that she normally avoided like the plague, but the two of them were both very good at calming her before her annoyance could escalate into damaging tempers. After all, like it or not she had an entire weekend to spend with these people, more if the storm held. She peered past him, only to find Galinda studiously staring at her soup.

Fiyero followed her eyes, sharing a questioning look with her before leaning over to his girlfriend. Glinda patted his hand fondly with a distracted smile, dismissing his concerns less than effectively, and the sweet, caring look on his face was enough that even Elphaba had no smarmy comment. Turning her attention to the other side, Nessa was engaged in a discussion to Boq (not with – his eyes were on Galinda) about the finer intricacies of Unionist beliefs concerning rain and washed out bridges and other such nonsense. Elphaba had had enough of that to last a lifetime, so she opted to stare blankly out the window.

Luckily Avaric was content to bask in the adoration of his harem girls, leaving her without his pestering to endure. If only Dr. Dillamond had sat near enough to her for them to have a conversation, she would have been inclined to participate. As it was, she timelessly watched the poisonous moisture fall beyond the glass, trapping her in this miserable house until it relinquished its hold.

Dinner was reaching its conclusion, and the time came for Avaric to announce that he had gathered them together for a purpose (all but the stranded professor). He asked them all to retire with him to the drawing room for a demonstration of some sort. Then, with a brilliant crash of lightning, the lights flickered and were extinguished. There was much chaos as the exterior darkness did little to illuminate the room. After a moment, the electricity blinked back on, and one of the girls let loose a horrified scream.

In the middle of the table lay Avaric's body, stabbed through the heart.

Elphaba could have sworn she heard in the distance an orchestra playing a dramatic swell of minor chords, followed by a fierce, dun dun dun! Perhaps she was imagining it. Regardless, the dead body before them was clearly not a fake, and those surrounding her were immediately appalled. Shenshen and Pfannee dissolved in messy tears while Dr. Dillamond's shocked eyes were roughly four times larger than normal. Boq excused himself quickly, and Elphaba could have sworn she heard him throwing up.

Galinda meanwhile had turned pale, and with an unsteady waver of her hand on the table, she swayed ... and fainted. Fiyero luckily caught her before she cracked her head on the chair, and gently lowered her to safety. There was more chaos, but Dr. Dillamond seemed to recover, shepherding the students away from their classmate's body before any worse damage could be done. Elphaba assisted Fiyero with Galinda's limp form, and once she was laid on the couch in the drawing room, the two shared a worried look.

Elphaba caught his hand, pulling him away from the group to whisper urgently. "Fiyero, did you see all that blood?" He nodded dazed. "Do you realize what this means? Avaric's been murdered." His shocked expression only grew when she added, "And the killer was someone in the room with us."


	3. Dirty Laundry

Elphaba had spoken softly, but her revelation caused a loud gasp from others in the group. One of the girls shrieked with a false scream of fear, and the other wailed in overdone sobs. She couldn't quite stifle the urge to roll her eyes as they began panicking, scrambling around the room chaotically.

"I'm not staying here another moment. Not with a...a..._killer,_" Shenshen howled "on the loose." She and Pfannee huddled together in the corner, which earned a disapproving look from Nessa at their showiness.

Elphaba said disgustedly, "Oh, well, have fun with that washed out bridge then. Let us know how it goes. I hear drowning is quite the trendy way to go these days." Fiyero actually chuckled out loud before he caught himself at their vicious glares.

Pfannee's chin trembled as she said, "You're such a … a… a _bitch_ Elphaba." The others gasped at her use of profanity. "I bet you're glad he's dead." Water leaked from Shenshen's eyes as she blubbered uselessly at the word, and it spurred her friend on to add, "Oz, you're probably the killer!"

"It's true!" Shenshen sniffled, tears still pouring messily down her face for her fallen boyfriend. "Everyone knows you always hated him. Just because he was better than you."

"Oh, that's hardly true," came Elphaba's annoyed voice.

"Of course it is. You even said at dinner he was your enemy."

With a sigh, Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Not that part. It's hardly true he's better than me. That's like saying Ozma the Scarcely Beloved was better than Ozma the Librarian. Honestly." Everyone was casting a suspicious look on her, and frustrated, she huffed. "Look, I didn't kill Avaric. After all, why would I do something so stupid right after I argued with him? I'd at least wait until you didn't suspect me, and then come up with a far cleverer way to kill him."

"Unless you killed him right away because you knew we'd suspect you, and that would be the perfect way to avoid suspicion." She spun around to stare at Boq.

"Since when have you been one for logic."

"I've always valued logic." In response to her pointed look at Galinda, he added, "Perhaps not realism, but always logic."

"Regardless, I didn't kill Avaric. I was across the room, so someone would have noticed me. Not to mention I have far more inventive ways to murder than just stabbing him through the heart. In fact, I'm shocked it killed him. I didn't think he had a heart, soulless swine that he was."

Dr. Dillamond reentered the room at this having secured the body and evidence in the dining room with the help of the butler. "Now, Elphaba. Surely you know better than to speak ill of the dead." She nodded, rebuked. He moved across the now quiet room to where Fiyero was softly trying to wake Galinda. "How is she?"

Fiyero looked up, surprised to be addressing the professor whose class he almost always missed or daydreamed through until he was forced into being tutored almost relentlessly by Elphaba to obtain even a mediocre grade. "She won't wake up." Creases of worry lined his eyes, and Elphaba felt that stab of indigestion again, only now surely it was caused by all the excitement. Certainly it wasn't really a wish that she were the source of such concern from him. That would be ridiculous.

As the professor quickly checked to make sure the prone blonde didn't have a concussion, he sent Boq to find some smelling salts. Waving them under her nose surprisingly gracefully for someone with hooves, Dr. Dillamond and the others watched for any signs of consciousness. She jolted almost immediately, and with a dazed look, she accepted Fiyero's help to sit.

"Are you alright?" his voice heavy with concern.

She smiled weakly and patted his arm, "I'm fine. Just a little headache." Elphaba saw the flash of worry on his face that the pretty girl wouldn't meet his eyes. "What happened? Is Avaric..." The rest caught in her throat, and she fought tears in her eyes.

When everyone remained subdued at the usually bubbly blonde's somberness, Elphaba answered her, "Yes, he's dead, Galinda."

With more realistic tears than the rest of the popular girls, she turned to cry into Fiyero's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her consolingly until suddenly she pulled back with a horrified look at him, bolting into the hall. After a shocked moment, he jumped up to follow her. Elphaba plopped onto the now empty couch, waiting for their return before deciding what to do. She tried not to picture the scene in the hall, but it floated into her mind anyway. If they were kissing now, it would take forever.

After a minute or so, they returned, strangely separate for the way they usually walked, and Fiyero still looked very confused. Elphaba furrowed her brows at her roommate's odd behavior, wondering if it was just the murder causing it. She scooted over to the side of the couch to make room for them.

Elphaba wasn't surprised when Galinda sat beside her, but when Nessa took the other side, Elphaba's eyebrows rose. Her sister must still be upset with Boq for ignoring her at dinner. Fiyero stood for a moment looking confused that the couch was full, and Elphaba fought a fleeting flurry of disappointment when he flopped into a nearby armchair instead. He kept glancing over as if upset that his place had been filled without his consent, and she contemplated giving him her seat, though he would of course refuse.

The two sniveling girls drug themselves over to the loveseat, still clutching each other, and with Boq seated in the other armchair, they waited for Dr. Dillamond to take charge. The butler arrived, sharing some brief words with him before indicating a small desk in the corner and disappearing again. The professor addressed the group. "It seems Master Avaric has left some notes in the eventuality of his death."

Elphaba tilted her head. "That's odd. Why would he do that?"

"Apparently it was far less unexpected than we were led to believe." He crossed the room to the desk, opening it in surprise at the contents. Pfannee abruptly stopped her fake sobs to go see what curiosity had raised the professor's eyebrows as he did not seem inclined to share with the group. Shenshen of course followed in her wake, and upon seeing the open drawer, their jaws dropped almost in unison.

Laughing, Pfannee turned to Galinda to see her friend's face ashen. "And to think we all thought you were the straight-laced one." She grabbed the pictures from the desk before the professor could intervene, and despite his objections as to the unsuitability of displaying them, she flipped through them eagerly, passing them around the group.

Shenshen turned to stare at the blonde maliciously, hissing, "How dare you?" Boq blushed furiously, and Nessa's face was one of stern disapproval. Elphaba peeked over Galinda's shoulder as they reached her, and she thought she was hallucinating. Galinda held them weakly, obviously distraught to see the reality of them, and her reaction confirmed Elphaba's fears that they could be real. She immediately tore them from her friend's shaky grasp, tossing them into the fire before Fiyero could see, much to his curious objections.

Unfortunately, the damage was done. Drama-loving Pfannee turned a superior look on Galinda. "So you do put out after all. I'd have never guessed you to have been with Avaric though. Especially with Fiyero," she paused for a scorching leer at the attractive prince, "at your beck and call."

Fiyero was losing his almost immeasurable patience at this. "What are you talking about?" She merely handed him a picture she'd kept back, obviously expecting the destruction of the rest. The blood drained from his face as he stared at the proof of Galinda's unfaithfulness, and numbly his fingers released it to fall to the floor. Elphaba winced at the agonized look he gave Galinda, as if begging her to explain it away.

Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand painfully, and though her mouth opened and closed, no sound came out. Fiyero looked down for a moment, composing himself, and quietly said, "If you'll all excuse me..." Then he calmly walked out while avoiding eye contact the whole way.

At his exit, tears flooded Galinda's eyes, pouring onto her lap to sting on Elphaba's hand, but she endured the pain without pulling away. Galinda's voice was so miserably pathetic, "Elphie, I didn't mean to. It just...sort of happened. I tried to break it off, but then he said he had proof - I guess those pictures. He was going to show Fiyero. What was I supposed to do?" She buried her face in her hands.

Elphaba stroked the beautiful golden curls beside her, saying as gently as she could. "You should have told him."

Galinda sniffled softly, unaware of the group around them in her grief. "I know. I tried to, I swear I did, but how do you say something like that? I didn't want to hurt him, but I just hurt him more." She looked up in a vain effort to stop crying, and said, "I told Avaric I was going to tell Fiyero, that it was really over. I thought he would be angry, but he just smiled and said if I felt that way I should. I should have known he would do something like this. Oz, what was I thinking?"

Elphaba couldn't help but sympathize with her friend despite the extent of her mistake. She leaned down, trying to speak softly enough the others would not eavesdrop despite the total silence in the room. "You should go after him, Galinda. You know he loves you."

Choking another sob at that, Galinda looked up miserably. "I know. I'm such a horrible person. How could he forgive me?"

She shrugged, "He's Fiyero."

With a touch of hope in her eyes, the other girl almost smiled until she realized the magnitude of the betrayal she would have to confess. "I can't face him. Not yet. Besides, he doesn't want to see me right now anyway." Suddenly the hope returned, and she held Elphaba's eyes with such desperation. "You go. You can tell him what I said. Make him understand. Then maybe he'll talk to me."

"Galinda, I don't know..." she hesitated, not wanting to be put in the middle of this one.

"Please, Elphie," she begged. "You're my best friend, and you're the only one that he'll listen to."

Reluctantly, she agreed, heading with trepidation toward the hall. She was also very aware that she was leaving her vulnerable friend now defenseless in a pack of people with more than a couple wolves. She only hoped she could do this quickly.


	4. Ulterior Motives

Elphaba had expected for it to be hard to find Fiyero, particularly with the head start he'd gotten, but he was waiting just around the corner at the end of the hall, his forehead rested against the pane of glass such that the falling rain reflected against his face. At the sound of her footsteps, he didn't even turn around. "Stop. Don't say a word. I know she sent you." With a wry laugh, he continued, gazing up now. "I knew she would. Of course she would." 

"How did you know?" Elphaba asked softly, afraid to start the conversation they must have.

He turned around at this, and the stoically controlled look on his face could not hide his dejection. "I like to think I know my girlfriend." After a pause, he returned his consideration to the window again. "But then again, I guess not."

"Fiyero…" she started, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Don't!" She froze, surprised at the vehemence of his exclamation. He took a deep breath. "Don't apologize for her." She had never seen him so upset, and internalized though it was, the boiling of his anger was all the more dangerous. She said nothing, moving cautiously to his side. His eyes were closed as if to contain the explosion, and he said softly. "If she wants to apologize, she can damn well do it herself."

"She wants to," she said in such hushed tones she was barely speaking. "She's just scared. She _is_ sorry."

"Well, she should be," he turned away from her, afraid she would undo his anger if he saw her. "After what she did, she should be."

There was nothing she could say to that, so she simply rested her hand on his shoulder. After a moment, he covered it with his own, sighing heavily. He tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "How can you speak for her? How can you…" he couldn't finish, not finding the words.

She shrugged, "She's my friend. And yes she made a terrible mistake, but she is genuinely sorry."

His resolve was weakening, and she squeezed his shoulder lightly. "What do I do now?" He seemed so lost, so hurt. Elphaba had no real answer.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "but you should probably talk to her."

He sighed, "I really don't want to." His fingers traced her hand, seeking any distraction from his troubled thoughts. Suddenly, he tilted his head in confusion, pulling her hand forward with both his so he could look at it with such force that she drawn against his back. "Oz, Elphaba, what happened to your hand?" Examining it carefully, he hissed in sympathetic pain, still testing the flesh feather-lightly. "This looks bad. How did you get these burns?"

She pulled her hand back, not wanting to make Galinda's situation worse. Fiyero would be furious with the girl for not noticing that she was causing her friend pain, and since he was already furious with her as it was, Elphaba shuddered to think what he would say to regret later. He spun around to face her at last, and from her silent pose, he made his own deduction. "Oh, Elphie."

With that he folded her in an unexpected hug too quickly for her to prevent it, and unable to resist, she felt herself stiffen even as she reluctantly enjoyed the feeling. He loosened his grip in response to provide her the opportunity for escape, but she didn't move, knowing the hug was more for him than for her. As she acclimated herself to the closeness, gradually her contracted muscles began to relax, and Fiyero circled his arms more tightly around her. After a long moment with his face buried in her hair, he released her right at the point where her restless was about all she could stand. In a husky voice thick with suppressed emotion, he said, "Come on; let's go get something for those burns."

By the time the wounds were dressed to his satisfaction, he had visibly calmed from the purposeful activity. They headed back to the drawing room, though the arguing voices reached them before they even entered the hallway outside the open door. Shenshen's voice, seething, sliced through with, "Avaric was _not_ like that! He only came on to Galinda as much than he pretended to flirt with Pfannee, and he would never sleep with her."

"Hey!" Pfannee injected.

With a humoring tone, Shenshen quickly added, "And you would never sleep with him, right?" There was a pause for her friend's replying nod, before she continued mercilessly, "You must have seduced him!"

Boq countered with, "Oh wake up, Shenshen, Avaric was cheating on you long before Galinda."

"And how would you know, munchkin?" Elphaba rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt at an insult.

"Because unfortunately Avaric loves to brag," she could almost see his eyes slide to Galinda, "particularly to me."

Then Nessa cut in, "Is that why we came early? You knew he was planning this public confession?" Apparently Boq had indicated it was, as her angry voice continued, "And you're still protecting her? After the disgraceful things she did?"

Leave it to her judgmental sister to make everything worse. Boq seemed to bristle at this accusation, "Of course! Avaric was way out of line to threaten her like that. Of course I stood up for her."

"Aw, the munchkin stood up for her," Shenshen provoked, encouraged by her partner in slime's cackles of enjoyment. "Did he even see you, or was he not looking down?"

Elphaba caught a glimpse of Boq's reddened face through the open door as he foolishly answered the challenge. "He certainly wasn't laughing when I told him if he didn't call it off I'd…" Suddenly he stopped, as if he'd realized what he'd implied in the light of what had happened.

Pfannee gasped, "You'd what? Kill him?" Boq stammered uselessly in response, and Elphaba thought perhaps he wouldn't be so quick to encourage accusations next time. She was still smarting a little from his argument for her being the killer.

Nessa's coolly superior voice took over. "I think the whole thing is disgusting. If you ask me, I think the Unnamed God would welcome the destruction of such a remorseless and sinful creature."

Shenshen replied, "Well, nobody did ask you." This was followed by such bickering, the voices were virtually indistinct, and it seemed everyone was participating save Galinda and Dr. Dillamond. Walking toward the room together, they shared a look of impatience at the juvenile behavior of its occupants.

Then the old Goat's voice called out, quieting the others. "Calm yourselves. There is no reason to act as if you are at a backyard brawl." Pfannee's rude retort was indistinct, covered by her friend's neighing giggles, but the professor clearly did not appreciate it. "Honestly, you children these days. Have you no manners?"

Shenshen countered with, "Oh, please. You can drop the superior act, _professor_." She imbued enough bitter sarcasm in the word to rip paint off the wall. "Avaric told me all about you. How you begged them for money. You wouldn't even have a job if it weren't for his father, and he was about to cut you off. Or didn't you know? Animals should be seen and not heard." Elphaba gasped at her gall, to say such a prejudiced slur in the face of a professor.

This caused a huge uproar, and soon they could see a scuffle taking place. Pfannee rolled head over heels past the open door, flashing her leopard-printed undergarments to the entire ensemble. Shenshen quickly rushed to help her up. "Oh, Pfannee! I'm so sorry!" Then she paused, "Wait...those seem familiar. Did you borrow those from me?"

Appalled to have her underwear as the subject of conversation in a room full of people, Pfannee choked out, "No! I did not! And I'll thank you to not mention my unmentionables!" The room erupted in laughter, and she turned a perfect shade of pink to complement her dress. Elphaba wondered if the girl practiced blushing so she could make sure even that matched fashionably.

Fiyero paused outside the door, working up the nerve to go in, so Elphaba took his hand and pulled him through the open doorway. As they entered, the room fell uncomfortably silent, and everyone turned to stare from Fiyero to Galinda. He just stood there, not able to take another step, and Elphaba felt a pang of pity for poor Galinda as her red-rimmed eyes faltered in holding his gaze. Elphaba elbowed him, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I guess we should talk."


	5. Rough Day

They scattered to their private battles, Nessa and Boq bickering toward one corridor while Shenshen trailed Pfannee with more forceful apologies in the opposite direction. Elphaba almost wished she could follow either or even the retreating figure of Dr. Dillamond as he stormed off. With Galinda's death-grip on her arm, however, she knew neither was a likely possibility. She walked between the two as a human buffer, literally stuck in the middle.

They reached the room, and Elphaba quickly crossed to her bag for her book, "Just give me a second, and I'll be out of your way."

Galinda seized her arm again desperately, "Elphie, no! Stay. Please?" The pure fear in her eyes stopped Elphaba's refusal cold. She looked to Fiyero, and he silently nodded his permission (lucky her). She took her seat by Galinda, working to maintain a blank face.

With a tired sigh, he ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Talk."

After such an overly inviting welcome, Galinda naturally struggled for words. She looked to Elphaba pleadingly, and with a heavy sigh, she started for her friend. "What Galinda means to say is…"

He interrupted Elphaba impatiently, though his words were for his girlfriend. "Even now, you're making her speak for you. Typical." He shook his head, disappointed, triggering a wave of sympathy through the forced liaison.

"Well, you're certainly not making this any easier," Galinda accused, tears still swimming in her eyes threatening.

"And why should I?" Fiyero stood up, pacing.

"Okay," Elphaba interjected authoritatively. "Let's all just calm down a minute, okay?" Fiyero cast a mutinous frown, but he sat down. She turned to Galinda, "Just tell him what you told me."

Her chin quivered as she told him that she was sorry, that it was all a huge mistake, that she tried to stop only to be blackmailed, that she wanted to tell him, and all the while, he listened dispassionately, absorbing every word without betraying any expression on his face. When she was done, he sat there a moment, digesting it all, and though Galinda fidgeted in the silence, Elphaba's grip on her hand kept her quiet. Finally, in an impossibly soft voice, he said, "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing!" She left the safety of Elphaba's side at this, moving to kneel at his feet much like a penitent child (and as the daughter of a minister, she would know). "Oh, Fiyero. You've been the most perfectest boyfriend ever." Elphaba cringed at her grammar. "It just sort of happened."

"That's not an answer." She looked down, rebuked, and he softened. "Please, Galinda. I need to know."

"I guess it was just…exciting. He was different, a little dangerous - interesting."

Fiyero interjected, "You don't think I found other people interesting?" Elphaba was surprised at this, imagining him to only have eyes for Galinda. "But I was with you, so I was loyal to you. Now I just feel like an idiot."

"No, Fiyero, don't say that," she pleaded. "I was wrong. I know that. I didn't mean to get caught up in it, and then I tried to get out, but I couldn't. It all just ended up being this huge disaster." She took his hands, and Elphaba hoped it was a good sign that he didn't pull away. "I regret every moment of it. I never meant for any of this to happen.

Another strained silence as he collected himself to ask, "How long?"

She took down, ashamed. "Three months." His sharp intake of breath made her wince. "Oh, Fiyero, I'm so sorry. This was such a mistake from the very beginning. Can you ever forgive me?"

He thought for another long moment, and slowly he nodded, "I forgive you." Relief flowed through her friend's body visibly, and Elphaba let out a tense breath as well. Galinda leaned up for a reassuring kiss, only to have Fiyero turn away, his words measured. "And we can still be friends…"

"Friends?" Galinda's voice sounded as if she had been slapped.

"But I can't…" He took a steadying breath. "I just keep seeing that picture every time I close my eyes. Galinda, I can understand that you wanted something different, I can. I can even accept that you ..." he choked on the word, "cheated on me. But I just don't know if I can trust you again. I mean, if you were that unhappy, and never even said anything about it…"

She interrupted frantically, "No! Fiyero, it wasn't like that!"

He held up his hand, and she fell silent again. "Obviously you weren't completely satisfied in our relationship, and I felt the same. I just didn't act on it. No, we've been playing at being the perfect couple for too long to admit when we weren't anymore. I think it's time we gave up the charade."

"But, Fiyero, I…I love you!" Galinda was sobbing now, devastated at this disaster ripping through her perfectly constructed world.

He pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, it's okay baby." He seemed so tired, stroking her back tenderly. "I'll always love you, too, in a way. It's only the way changing." Elphaba felt like such an intrusion in their bittersweet moment, but Fiyero looked up, catching her eye with a weary smile. He silently mouthed, "Thank you." Whether it was thank you for staying or thank you for staying quiet, she wasn't sure, but either way, she nodded in acceptance.

Exhausted, Galinda slowly calmed, and once she stopped crying, Fiyero wiped away a tear and kissed her forehead gently as if to say goodbye. Their silent farewell finished, Fiyero and Elphaba helped Galinda to bed. "Elphie?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"My head hurts," she whimpered softly, and Elphaba rubbed her temples lightly.

"Would you like me to find you some aspirin?"

"Yes, please," she caught Elphaba hand as she moved away. "I love you Elphie. You'll still stay with me, won't you?"

"Always." She kissed the girl's forehead lightly, and with a final, "Get some rest," she slipped out with Fiyero.

As soon as they left the room, Elphaba asked Fiyero, "Are _you_ alright?"

Stoically, he nodded, and if she were a more feminine girl, she would have comforted him at the obviously contradiction his eyes presented. Instead, she gave him space, merely squeezing his hand briefly and continuing to walk beside him in silence.

They turned the corner, and Fiyero stopped abruptly. He motioned for her to be quiet, and she heard the voices down the hall. Someone was arguing ferociously. Male and female voices came to them, but they were too indistinct to be identifiable. A door slammed, and there were rapid footsteps toward them. Fiyero flattened against the wall, pushing her to do the same. Luckily when the person turned, it was in the opposite direction, leaving the two undiscovered in the dimly lit corridor. Even from the back, the figure of the butler was clear.

They waited for him to retreat a safe distance away before breathing, and she shared a thoughtful look with Fiyero. "I wonder what that was all about." He shrugged, clearly flabbergasted by the unexpected scene. "I guess now would be a bad time to ask him for some aspirin."

They continued toward the other portion of the house, only to bump into Shenshen and Pfannee in the middle of a teary-eyed hug. Fiyero shook his head, whispering to her, "What's with all the people in the hall? You'd think there were no rooms in this place."

Just as they'd tiptoed around the embracing bimbos to freedom, Shenshen looked up. "Artichoke? What are you doing here?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Even from the grave, Avaric found ways to plague her. "We could ask you the same. No wait, let me guess. You're practicing just in case you should lose your arms and need to fix each other's mascara."

Pfannee sniffled, but even with a runny nose, she managed to be delicately snooty. "Oh, Elphaba, when will you ever learn how to get along with people?" Then she grinned at Fiyero flirtatiously, waving her fingers as she batted her eyelashes.

Fiyero blinked. "What is that supposed to mean? Elphaba gets along with people fine."

Shenshen huffed, studying her nails. "Right. That's why everyone hates her."

He unfortunately chose this moment to release his frustration in one of his bouts of overprotection. He narrowed his eyes angrily, countering with, "People don't hate her. They hate snobbish prisses like you."

The shocked girls recoiled from his words, and Elphaba slapped her hand over his mouth before he could make it worse. "He's just upset. Just ignore him. I'd hate for him to _regret_ hurting your feelings later." She held the slightest hint of threat in her voice, hoping he would get the message and keep his mouth shut.

Shenshen, also a little overemotional at the moment, countered with, "Just because your girlfriend's a slut doesn't mean that you have a right to insult us. My boyfriend is _dead_."

Fiyero angrily broke free of her hold. "Yeah, well, I'm glad."

A strange strangled sound came out of Shenshen's throat at this, and she flew at Fiyero viciously, claws aimed for the eyes. He dragged Elphaba with him as he started running, and Pfannee called out from her place in the hall, "Shenshen, no! Don't kill him! He's too cute to die!"

Ducking through a doorway, he slammed the door shut and locked it, and he lay panting with his back against it. The scratching, scraping sounds on the other side of the door did little to encourage Elphaba that the hysterical girl might lose interest. "Well, that was a fantastic idea." She perched on the arm of a chair, waiting for him to come up with some solution. After all, it was his fault they were stuck here in the first place. And they said _she_ had too much of a temper.

There was a soft scuffle outside, followed by Shenshen's shrill voice calling bitterly, "Fine! I hope you and the artichoke are very happy together."

Fiyero called back angrily, "Stop calling her that!"

"Fiyero, you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself, you know, and you're only encouraging them."

He moved beside her, leaning on the back of the chair so she had to resist the urge to pull away from the sudden closeness. "I know. I just can't help it. I hate it when they make fun of you."

She decided to let him off the hook this time without a sarcastic retort since he'd had a bad enough day. Instead, she asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'd stay friends." She added hastily, "With Galinda, I mean." She blushed, though why she couldn't say.

He smiled at her tenderly. "Of course." She returned his smile as he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "With Galinda, too."

After a moment, she cleared her throat, "Yes, well, I'd better get her that aspirin."

"Right. Of course."

After another beat of silence outside, they decided it was probably clear. Shenshen was not known for her ability to hold her attention on anything for long, relying on Pfannee's memory to hold a grudge. They stepped into the hall, and sure enough, there was not a person in sight. Elphaba turned right toward the closet they'd been to for her burns, and he turned left toward the hallway to his room. With resolve, neither turned to look back.

Having finally secured the aspirin and a glass of water, she started back toward her grieving roommate. She had only turned the corner when she heard echoing down the hallway a fierce, bloodcurdling scream.

Elphaba raced toward the sound, seeing the others join her as they hurried to see what the emergency was. Then she saw it. Pfannee was the one screaming, a long undulating wail of agony as she held the body of her best friend. Shenshen's eyes were unblinking, her chest still. She was clearly dead.


	6. Alas Poor Shenshen

Pfannee dropped her friend's body at the arrival of Fiyero, flinging herself into his arms much to his surprise. As she blubbered on his shoulder, Fiyero awkwardly patted her back. She wound her arms around his waist as she and Shenshen had done with womanizing Avaric, and Fiyero's discomfort was enough to almost make Elphaba laugh if she didn't feel so bad for him.

Just to make matters a little worse, Galinda chose this moment to arrive, and at the sight of Pfannee in Fiyero's arms, she broke down into shuddering sobs. Fiyero tried to pull free to get to her, but manipulative Pfannee was still noisily crying against him, maintaining her hold on him as strongly as she could. Friend or not, Galinda's claim on Fiyero was weakened, and the girl clearly intended to make good use of his status as single. Luckily Boq caught Fiyero's helpless look, and he moved to the weeping blonde to comfort her instead. This did him no favors with Nessa, who scowled at the munchkin with her most intimidating stare.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at all of them, too busy with each other to care about the dead girl on the ground. "What happened?"

Pfannee's wet reply was too muffled to make sense, as she wailed against Fiyero's shoulder. Elphaba shared an impatient look with him, and Fiyero grabbed her wrists, forcibly pulling her away. Pfannee stopped crying and pouted at his withdrawal as the question was repeated. "I was attacked!" She bawled, turning to remember that her normal hugging partners were both dead, and turning again to find Fiyero had retreated to behind Elphaba and out of reach. Sniveling, she added, "And Shenshen…is…DEAD!" A noisy return to tears signaled the end of Pfannee's limited usefulness.

Nessa scoffed at Pfannee's crying. "Did you see who it was?" Pfannee shook her head while her lower lip trembled. "Of course not."

Fiyero blinked, "You didn't see _anything_? Was the person tall, short, male, female, big, small, anything?" 

"I was too busy being scared!" the girl wailed. "It all happened so fast!"

Elphaba knelt to examine the body, careful not to touch anything. This was becoming quite the epidemic. First shallow Avaric, now vain Shenshen. If only the killer stayed with his theme, she felt more than secure that she would survive unscathed. After all, she was far from rich and beautiful. 

She tilted her head, noticing some red marks on Shenshen's neck and the tightened knot in the girl's scarf. Interestingly enough, there was still white paint from the door until her fingernails, though Elphaba could guess how that got there. With no other wounds, she felt securing in saying, "I think Shenshen was strangled with her own scarf."

Pfannee sniffed, "How did you know that? You must have killed her!" The melodrama rolling off the idiot girl was getting quite annoying.

"Not this again." She didn't have the patience for this.

Boq said, "Do you have an alibi?" At her stern glare, he added quickly, "Not that you did anything of course. Just to prove you didn't." He apparently remembered how unpleasant being accused felt, and luckily he'd picked up on her subtle threat to turn the tables on him if need be.

Fiyero spoke up. "She was with me, getting Galinda aspirin."

Pfannee looked at him oddly, "You mean, even after you went in that bedroom with her? How long were you in the there together?"

He blushed heavily, quickly explaining for Galinda's benefit as she'd turned a shocked look to Elphaba. "It's not like it sounds. Shenshen chased us and started scratching at the door."

Pfannee clarified further, "Only because you said you were glad Avaric was dead." There was a collective gasp from the group. 

"But," his mouth hung open in frustration as he floundered around for the words to explain it. "That's not how I meant it. Besides, she started it. She called Galinda a…, and said Elphie…" He couldn't find anything repeatable that realistically justified his words in retrospect, no matter how defensible they'd seemed in the heat of the moment.

Elphaba shook her head at his pathetic reply, so she decided to salvage him. "We were only in there for a minute or two until Shenshen stopped scratching at the door. Then he went back to his room, and I went back to find you aspirin, Galinda." 

The blonde ran over to tackle her in a hug. "Oh, Elphie. I knew I could trust you. You're the bestest friend ever."

Nessa was still cranky, and she added, "Yes, well, that does leave you both without an alibi, doesn't it?"

To which she answered her sister, "And your alibi is?" Nessa's sullen silence was answer enough. "Right then. Does anyone have an alibi?" They all shifted their eyes subtly trying not to be suspicious and failing horridly. "Okay, so I guess we're all suspects."

Pfannee argued, "Except me. I was attacked!" Elphaba glanced over her with a disbelieving look, and the girl pulled her skirt up, pointing to the bruises on her leg. "The killer pushed me down and out of the way before I could see who it was." With a sly look to Fiyero, she allowed her skirt to wander farther up than was strictly necessary. He looked away quickly, unnerved with her constant aggressive come-ons. She pouted again, letting her skirt drop. "I even broke a nail," she said as if that was nearly equivalent to being murdered.

"Well that settles it," Nessa sighed. "There's no way she'd break her own nail."

"Galinda couldn't have done it either." Elphaba took up for her friend. "She had a headache." Everyone laughed at her, assuming her reply to have been sarcastic.

Boq took over. "I suppose we should all stay in groups of two. That way if anyone else ends up dead, at least we'll know who did it."

Pfannee leapt up to grab Fiyero's arm, shouting, "I'm with Fiyero!" even as Elphaba argued the illogicality of that idea.

"But then how would we know if the survivor was the killer or a witness? They could easily lie and say it was someone else."

Nessa defended her boyfriend's idea. "Yes, but everyone else would either have an alibi, or obviously be the killer." Everyone nodded appreciatively, and her smug smile of fake humility was very annoying.

"Unless they're conspirators."

"In which case, they'd be conspiring now, and have already made up an alibi."

She sighed, defeated. "Alright, then let's pair up." Nessa and Boq stood together, and Galinda linked her arm with Elphaba. 

Fiyero paled at the idea of the only other person being his partner, and he frantically thought up, "What about Dr. Dillamond? Where is he anyway?" 

Pfannee squealed, "He must be the killer!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Could you please stop saying that all the time? You have no idea who the killer is, even after he or she assaulted you. Just shut up already." With a pout, the bimbo curled herself into Fiyero's chest just as he'd managed to pry her fingers off his hand. "So this pair thing doesn't work with Dr. Dillamond. There's no alibi for him, or the butler as well, and we can't make either of them do anything."

Fiyero freed himself again, darting to Elphaba and Galinda for protection. "Yeah. Best to abandon it."

Galinda chose this moment to innocently voice the worst idea ever. "Why don't we all just stick together? Everyone should be safer in the group." Elphaba groaned at the thought. She hated people, and spending all her waking time with Nessa's condescension and Pfannee's airheaded flirting was enough to make her sick. Unfortunately, the blonde was right. It was the best idea they had.

"What should we do with the body?" Boq asked, sending Pfannee into another tirade and Fiyero scuttling away from her as fast as he could before he became a human kleenex again. He ducked behind Galinda before remembering that they had recently broken up. There was a moment of awkwardness as they held each other's eyes before in unison they lost their nerves and looked down. Pfannee took the opening to grab for his hand, but he saw her just in the nick of time, twisting away as Nessa made clucking noises of disapproval at all their behavior.

Elphaba answered as the rest of the group was being wholly impractical at the moment. "Come on. We'll put her with Avaric." She gripped the girl's wrists as Boq took her ankles, and they staggered under the surprisingly heavy dead weight. Thus the odd funeral processional began, the "annoying munchkin" and "obnoxious green girl" so despised by the deceased carrying Shenshen rather like a sack of potatoes as the others trailed behind, Nessa with noisy prayers, Galinda shuffling with her eyes on the ground, and Fiyero dodging away from Pfannee's leaky tears in a strange sort of dance.

If only she believed in a deity, Elphaba would have been praying for even poor Shenshen's soul at this pathetic sendoff. 


	7. Group Therapy

Shenshen's drooping body was making Elphaba very tired, very quickly. Fiyero noticed Boq was already out of breath, and he hurriedly relieved the struggling munchkin. She suspected it was just to have a solid reason to avoid Pfannee, but she wasn't complaining as he was a lot stronger than Boq, making her load considerably easier.

Regardless, she was nearly panting by the time they had traversed the mansion to finally arrive at the dining room. She dropped Shenshen unceremoniously on the table by Avaric's slumped form. Nessa gave her a disapproving look at the rough handling, but she just rolled her eyes. Next time her sister was more than welcome to carry the dead body herself.

In Fiyero's absence, Pfannee had turned to Galinda to replace Shenshen as her hugging partner, and Elphaba was surprised again with Galinda's unquenchable forgiveness. She was inches from clocking the annoying girl as it was, and Fiyero wasn't hers to be protective of. Although, she supposed technically he wasn't Galinda's anymore either, but the petite blonde was still more forgiving of her scheming friend than Elphaba would have been.

The two girls hovered on the outside, obviously squeamish about being in the same room with two dead bodies, particularly ones with familiar faces. Nessa sighed, "Oh, for goodness sake, get in here. They're not going to come to life and go after you."

The girls tiptoed inside, and she and Elphaba shared a look as she rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the body. Nessa tilted her head curiously, "I don't remember Shenshen wearing a scarf before." She turned to Boq, "She wasn't. I remember. She kept playing with that gaudy necklace of hers trying to draw attention to her immodest neckline." Boq blushed, pretending not to have noticed before.

Pfannee took a tentative step forward, looking at the pretty fabric. "Isn't that scarf yours, Galinda?" 

Everyone turned to stare at her roommate, and Galinda's eyes widened. She moved closer, her mouth dropping open. "I…, she stalled out, but it was all too clear that it was from the embroidered GU on the edge.

Fiyero rescued her, suggesting they all go back to the drawing room to talk rather than over the dead bodies. He moved beside his ex-girlfriend, whispering to her as they walked. Though Elphaba couldn't hear them, she knew he was making sure Galinda was alright. The words themselves were drowned out by Pfannee's shrill voice needling Boq for gossip about Avaric's love life. She had linked their arms together, much to Nessa's annoyance, and her sister had stormed off ahead of the others.

Boq shrugged, "I really don't know. Avaric never really mentioned names except Galinda. She was the only conquest he was particularly proud of rubbing in my face." Elphaba caught Fiyero's wince, and she wished Boq would learn to keep his mouth shut. Pfannee pouted that he didn't know more, wandering off, and Elphaba pulled him to her less than gently.

"Could you shut up about that? Can't you see Galinda's already upset? I don't need to deal with her crying all night, and Fiyero just started speaking to her again." Boq was ashamed at her gruff words, knowing it was just a front for her real concern for them.

"Sorry. Pfannee's the one who brought it up." He tried to dodge her anger, and she huffed.

"Yes, well, I would expect _you_ to have more sense." Boq looked down, rebuked, and she turned to the pair that had now reached the couch. Galinda seemed to be less upset as Fiyero talked to her, and Elphaba was glad they seemed to be getting along. Maybe they would make up. That's what she wanted, right? Of course it was.

Nessa's authoritative voice interrupted the conversations that were springing in the room, "So what do we do now? We can't just sit here and wait to be next."

"Well, what do you propose?" Boq asked only to receive a withering look in response as Nessa was still a little bitter. It was really not his day with Thropp women. 

Elphaba spoke up, "It could be any of us. Everyone has motive, and no one has an alibi."

Pfannee interrupted. "Excuse me," she whined, "But I thought we'd been through this. I was attacked! I can't be the killer." She crossed her arms, pouting, and the others rolled their eyes. 

Fiyero smirked at the irritating girl, eager for his revenge on her constant pestering, "Yes, but you certainly had motive."

Boq chuckled, "Yeah, after that underwear episode, I'd certainly want to kill her if I were you." The boys both earned another stern glare from Nessa, but they were too amused to care. 

Pfannee shouted above the laughter, "Oh yeah? Well it was pretty funny when she teased you, too, little munchkin. I bet that's why you killed her."

"I didn't kill anybody." Boq glared at her. 

She scoffed, "Yeah, you're probably too whipped to do anything without Nessa." The room gasped collectively. "Or maybe she just did it for you."

Nessa was about to say something she'd probably have to repent later, but Galinda intervened, ever the peacemaker. "Shenshen was a sweet girl, but she did kind of make fun of everyone. I don't think you could single Boq out for that."

Fiyero picked up on Galinda's efforts, adding, "What about the butler? He's been acting pretty suspiciously." He turned to Elphaba, "Remember that fight he had with someone."

Pfannee piped up, "That was just Shenshen. She was mad that he barged in our room without even knocking. What?" They all shared a look, and she looked around, confused. Suddenly, she got it. "Oh! You think the butler did it?" she asked conspiratorially.

After entertaining the idea for a moment, Elphaba shook her head. Boq voiced their unanimous thought, "Nah, too cliché."

Elphaba added, "But we can't rule him out, even if it is unlikely." 

"So what do we know?" Nessa asked, picking up on Elphaba's pensive look.

"Well, in terms of evidence? Not much. Avaric was stabbed, and Shenshen was strangled."

"With Galinda's scarf," Nessa pointed out, earning a barbarous look from Elphie. "Well, it was. I'm not saying she did it, but it does look suspicious."

"But lots of people had access to that scarf, including both of us."

"And Fiyero," Boq pointed out, and the others turned to him. He cast a meek look at the stronger boy as if hoping he wouldn't be attacked. "I'm just saying, Fiyero has a motive to use Galinda's scarf to frame her. He was pretty upset about the whole …"

Elphaba interrupted, grabbing Boq's ear. "What did I tell you about bringing that up again?" She was about to punch him like he deserved when Fiyero restrained her. 

"Elphie, calm down." He pulled her down on the couch and against his side, casually dropping his arm around her, but the effect was ruined by the way he kept hold of her wrist. He didn't release her, knowing from the scowl that settled on her face that she would still attack at the first opportunity. 

"Well, you're the one with the temper," Pfannee interjected to Elphaba. "And you were pretty furious with Shenshen for what she said to that Goat of yours."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, and Fiyero's hold tightened. Left without physical ways to fight back, she hissed at the girl, "Just because I'm not a prejudiced ignoramus like you doesn't mean I'm the killer, you pathetic waste of an amoeba-sized brain." Pfannee blinked at her haughtily, but she was fairly certain the girl was still trying to work out the insult.

"Where is Dr. Dillamond, anyway?" Galinda asked innocently. "I can't remember the last time we saw him."

"He must be the k…, Pfannee started, but Fiyero interrupted her.

"I swear on all that is holy if you say that again, I'm going to let Elphaba rip you apart." She pouted, sniffling quietly in the corner.

"You shouldn't swear, Fiyero. The Unnamed God forbids it." The group rolled their eyes at Nessa's sanctimonious statement. Sometimes her sister's extreme piety was downright insufferable. Fiyero wisely remained quiet, giving her no ammunition to use against him. 

The conversation died for a while, until Galinda resurrected it. "Well, I'm afraid it's time for me to get some sleep. It's getting quite late, and my head is killing me."

"Your aspirin!" Elphaba felt like a buffoon. "I'm so sorry, I forgot it when we found Shenshen." She started to apologize and offer to retrieve it, but Galinda stopped her. 

"Elphie, it's alright. I'll get it on the way to bed. Thank you for getting it for me." She was always so gracious, and Elphaba hoped her friend would regain some of her characteristic bubbly happiness after a good night sleep.

Boq yawned, "Yeah, we should probably all turn in. I know I need to get some sleep while I can before Fiyero's snores wake me up."

"I do not snore!" Fiyero blushed, his eyes flicking momentarily toward Elphaba and Galinda, no doubt trying to judge from his ex-girlfriend's face if she'd had similar experiences. She was already standing, focused on the aspirin and sleep, so Fiyero received no confirmation to head off the other's chuckles.

Elphaba distracted them, pulling free to stand up. "Well, I'm going to check and see if we've missed anything on the bodies."

Nessa turned so quickly she spun a little. "You can't go by yourself! What if you're the killer?"

"Gee, thanks sis," she said dryly. "I trust you, too."

Nessa blushed. "That's not what I meant, it's just…well, you know what I mean." She elbowed Boq to back her up. 

Boq added an unimpressive "Yeah," while his simultaneous yawn indicated that he couldn't have cared less.

She sighed at his less than enthusiastic support. "One of us is a killer. We can't trust anyone now."

Fiyero stood, too. "I'll go with her. Anyone else is welcome to join us if we're that suspicious," he said, almost daring anyone to join them. He must have been more upset than he led on. The others meekly declined, headed toward the bedrooms, leaving the two alone. "I guess if either of us dies, they'll know the other's the killer, eh?" he tried to joke half-heartedly.

Elphaba smirked. "Somehow I'd rather take my chances with you than go back with that insane asylum waiting to happen." He grinned at her, following her toward the door.

They reached it, and he stopped suddenly, drawing her attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked, but he shushed her. He tilted his head, listening closely to a phantom sound that she couldn't hear at all.

"It's gone."

"What's gone?" She asked impatiently, annoyed with his lack of information.

"That tapping sound." He walked toward the windows where the night was accompanied by the pattering drips of the storm still drenching the manor. "Must be the rain. I could have sworn I heard…"

A flash of white interrupted the darkness as a person-sized shadow raced past the window. Her eyes widened in shock as if trying to catch any detail to distinguish it, but the figure was too blurred by the rain tracking down the window to be recognizable. "Who was that?" she turned to Fiyero as it vanished from sight.

"Come on," he pulled her hand in hasty pursuit, but she yanked it back. 

"Fiyero, I can't go out there."

"Why not?" his brain already on the pursuit, but after a second, he stopped. "Oh. The water." She nodded agitatedly, more annoyed than ever with herself. "Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You go. I'll go check the bodies." 

He started to go, but froze suddenly, poised by the door to follow the mysterious figure outside. He turned back to her. "No. I can't leave you like that. What if something happened to you?"

Frustrated, she sighed, "You're letting him get away. I'll be fine, just go!" Her urgings were useless, and he refused to leave her. She crossed her arms, unhappy that he was choosing now to be overprotective. "Fine. That's just great. Now we'll never know who it is."

Then the distinct sound of footsteps came from outside the room, leading away from them. "Come on!" she said urgently, and they chased the sound into the hall. 

No one was there, but then the footsteps came again, farther off than she had thought. She dragged his hand, pulling him in that direction, but as they entered a winding hallway, she lost the sound reverberating on the walls around them. 

"This way!" Fiyero took over, pulling her after him. They raced around the corner to the left, following the sound, but the steps had picked up, no doubt hearing them pounding after whoever it was. They raced faster, trying to gain ground, but the steps stayed ahead of them. Another whirl around the corner, and quick decision at an intersection, and it seemed they were getting closer. If only they could get close enough to catch a glimpse of who was ahead of them.

Suddenly, the steps stopped with the slamming of a door, and Fiyero held out an arm for her to stop, too, which she saw too late, crashing into him. He caught her, rebounding off the wall. So much for their stealthy entrance. He helped her up, and they cautiously snuck to the door that was the only thing separating them from the mystery footsteps. He reached out his hand, and her breath caught as he turned the knob.


	8. Empty Handed

Fiyero hand on the knob seemed to be moving in slow motion, twisting and twisting. "It won't open." He tried pulling now, frustrated at their near miss.

"What do you mean it won't open?" She tried as he moved away, only to discover the door was in fact locked. "Great. Just great. So we don't know who was in the rain _or_ who was sneaking around in the house. Fantastic."

"Maybe we could wait. They have to come out eventually."

"Unless the door leads to another hallway."

He sighed, and she moved closer, holding up a finger to be quiet. She leaned into him to whisper, but she was momentarily distracted by the hand he put on her waist to steady her. Blinking, she tried to remember the point. "Maybe they'll come out if they think we've gone." He nodded in agreement, and the small movement tickled her hair against her neck, they were so close. She pulled back quickly, projecting through the door, "I guess we'd better give up. They're obviously not coming out, and I'm tired." She took his hand, leading him noisily around the corner and just out of sight.

Nothing happened for a while. She started to nod off, until she realized Fiyero was becoming her pillow. Standing up, she yawned and stretched lazily, and Fiyero stared at her oddly. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said, but his wide grin begged to differ. She gave him a look that said he'd better explain, and fast. "Nothing, you're just…surprising warm." She flushed, and he smiled flirtatiously, teasing her as he was sometimes known to do. "You can fall asleep on me anytime."

"Oh, shut up or I'll feed you to Pfannee."

He smiled again, "You wouldn't." At her raised eyebrows, he sighed and his smile dropped away, "You would."

"Let's go. He's not coming out." She sighed in defeat, admitting he was right. They decided to go examine the body so they could both get some rest.

When they had turned the corner, Fiyero held out a hand to stop her. He subtly pointed to the butler who was currently standing at the end of the hall, staring in quite the disturbing fashion. Fiyero leaned over her, whispering in her ear, "I don't think he's noticed that we've seen him." She nodded, content to let it remain that way. "Is it just me, or does that guy give you the creeps?"

"Is he staring at us?"

"Probably wondering what we're doing in over here in the middle of the night." He chuckled a little, "I bet _he's_ suspicious of _us_." She was too tired to fight the charm his smile cast, answering with a grin back at him that was a little too spacey for her taste.

The butler had taken a step forward, still staring ominously, and Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's arm. "He's coming this way."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He led her with an arm around her waist, and they both fought the urge to run. Footsteps behind them spoke of the butler following them, and Fiyero's fingers tightened on her.

They sped up their pace, trying to remain inconspicuous but still get as far away from the sinister man as possible. The steps sped up behind them, and once they were around the corner, they broke into a jog, dodging into a nearby room. They ducked down in the shadows where they could still watch the hall but not be seen. The butler must have rounded the corner by now, and she tensed, waiting and hoping.

The butler slowed, obviously trying to figure where the pair had gone. She leaned to look over Fiyero's shoulder, inadvertently moving them closer together. He turned slightly to face her, his eyes not meeting hers. They were only a breath away now, so near she could feel his eyelashes fluttering against her temple. She was so distracted by him she almost missed the butler passing their open door and continuing on.

She gave a breathy sigh of relief, letting the tension in her neck relax, and Fiyero took a quick breath in. He hadn't moved, and neither had she. The footsteps were fading down the hall, and still they were frozen. She felt a shiver coursing through her, her eyes involuntarily shut. "Elphie…," the breathlessness of his voice was only making that shiver worse.

Suddenly, she blurted out, "I think he's gone," hoping he wouldn't notice her racing pulse and shallow breathing.

Fiyero pulled away as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. He ran his hand through his hair with a guilty look on his face, and Elphaba stared at a spot on the ground. He cleared his throat, "We should probably go."

The walk back was probably the most awkward she had ever felt around Fiyero, and she was actually glad when they reached the company of the bodies.

They were surprised to see the door to the dining room left open, certain that it had been closed when they'd hastily pursued the strange footsteps. All previous thoughts vanishing, they were immediate consumed in the gruesome mystery before them. Fiyero looked at her oddly, "Was the knife missing before?"

She shared an astonished look with him, "I don't think so. Why? Is it gone?" She leaned over her dead non-friends, trying to find any hidden hint of what may have happened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, she whirled to face Fiyero who'd snuck up behind her. "What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, you just kind of zoned out on me. You weren't answering at all."

"Oh. Sorry." She must be more tired than she thought. He looked away only to become fascinated by Shenshen's aforementioned immodest neckline.

"Honestly Fiyero. I know I'm not the most focused, but come on."

"Huh? Oh," he blushed at what she was implying. "No, not that. Her necklace is gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"The necklace that Nessa was talking about, the gaudy one that she kept playing with - it's gone."

Elphaba peered closer at the girl's neck, "You're right! Why would someone take that?"

"Probably came off in the struggle." That would explain the red marks. She agreed, though that didn't really help. So far it seemed nothing they knew really helped. Their search didn't produce anything much more fruitful, and exhaustion started to overwhelm them. "Come on. You look like you could use some sleep." She nodded, and he winked. "Of course, if you need a pillow..."

Her only answer was a whack on the shoulder.


	9. Goodnight, Sweetheart

Elphaba snuck in, trying to be silent so as not to wake Galinda. Finally, exhausted, she crawled into bed, and Galinda merely yawned lazily and turned over. Just as she was drifting off, she heard a horrible scream, tearing her awake. She struggled, but couldn't move, a weight on top of her, tangling her and keeping her prisoner. At the point of panic, she realized it was only Galinda's arm, and she shook the girl awake. Racing from the room, she thought to herself how very tired she was of screaming now. Nothing good ever came of it.

She flung open the door, stepping into the hallway that was already filling with her fellow visitors. The sight that greeted her was only more confusing than before. A creature with a green avocado-like face and fuzzy pink feet was barreling down the hall. She leaped back before she recognized it as Pfannee. "Pfannee, what happened?"

The girl looked at her curiously. "I don't know. What happened?"

"Weren't you screaming?"

She looked at Elphaba as if she'd gone crazy. "What are you talking about? I came here because I heard the screaming." Some of the green goo dripped off her face, splatting on the ground.

"Well, but, what happened to your face?"

Pfannee glowered in return, "Nothing. It's my masque. I wear it at night to rejuvenate my pores." She turned away, huffing, "Honestly."

Nessa meanwhile had made it to the middle of the hall, wailing, and sopping wet. "Nessa? What happened?"

Hysterical, she ran for the safety of Elphaba, who barely dodged in time. "Elphie, I don't know, but whoever is responsible is the most villainous heathen ever to cross this earth." The chill from the night air was making the soaking girl shiver so the words came out chattered and altogether comical. She fought the laughter, though a couple of the others did not. Galinda emerged, intercepting Nessa with a blanket to wrap around the poor girl, and they gradually got her to calm. Then Nessa saw the Pfannee's gooey face, screaming all over again.

The redhead crossed her arms, pouting at the reaction she kept receiving. "What? At least I'm not green all the time!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, turning away only to catch Fiyero staring at her, and she gave him a look of confusion, which he ignored. Finally, she said sharply, "What?"

He looked up, catching her eye and blushing. "Nothing. Sorry." What was his problem anyway? She followed the track his eyes had come from and realized she was still in her somewhat revealing nightwear. Mortified, she dashed into her room to pull on some more suitable clothing. By the time she was decent, the motley crew had retreated to investigate Nessa's room. Her sister was sitting by Galinda on a chair, sniffling pathetically as she wailed about who was despicable enough to target her.

Galinda patted her back, trying to calm the distraught girl, and Pfannee was poking around the wet bed absentmindedly. Fiyero looked down as soon as she entered, and she caught his blush like an epidemic. "So what happened?"

Nessa's voice was cold, "I was cruelly drenched. Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up underwater? It's not pleasant, let me tell you."

Galinda gave Elphaba a meaningful look. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me." The image of that much water falling on her made a shudder pass through her before she could repress it, and Fiyero moved beside her with a comforting hand on her back.

Pfannee asked curiously. "What's everyone making a big deal about Elphaba for? Nessa's the wet one."

Fiyero took over, "Because Elphaba's the one allergic to water. This much would have killed her."

Galinda suddenly gasped. "What if that was the idea?" They all turned to stare at her. "What if the killer knew about your allergy? You were snooping around the body, so surely you found something to implicate them even if you don't realize it. What if they didn't know you changed rooms, and they rigged the water to kill you?"

"That's ridiculous. Why would anyone want to kill me?" Elphaba subconsciously moved closer to Fiyero even as she denied the idea.

Pfannee rolled her eyes. "I can think of a few dozen reasons." They looked at her, but she smirked. "Don't look at me. I didn't even know she _was_ allergic to water. Who's allergic to water? That's like being allergic to air. No offense." She added the end insincerely at the glare Elphaba was giving her.

Nessa sniffed, "But I'm the victim!"

Galinda soothed her, "Yes, dear, but you're alright now, aren't you?" She looked darkly at Fiyero, who had now fully circled his arm around Elphaba's waist protectively. "So who didn't know she changed rooms?"

Fiyero thought for a moment. "Well, you and I did. As did Nessa, and if Pfannee didn't know about the allergy, that leaves…"

Boq entered the room, "Hey. I heard a scream. What happened?" They were all staring at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Someone tried to kill Elphie," Nessa said slowly. "Someone who didn't know she wasn't sleeping in this bed. That leaves you, Dr. Dillamond, and the butler."

He shared a long look with her. "Come on Nessa, you know I didn't…Gah!" Pfannee turned around, giving him a view of her green swamp face, and he scrambled away in fright.

Pfannee sighed, "Why does everyone keep doing that? It's just a masque." Her eyes flicked sullenly to Fiyero, and Elphaba wondered what spectacular display she'd missed while getting dressed. No doubt she was only bitter that her flirting had been hindered.

Fiyero interrupted, "Where were you then? You're awfully late showing up, and you weren't in the room when I got there."

Boq flushed. "Hey, I didn't do anything to Elphie, and I don't know who poured water on Nessa, but I sure know better than to do something that stupid." He crossed his arms angrily, and flopped on the still wet bed only to bounce back up as it soaked through his pants.

Elphaba looked at him more closely. His hair was wet even though his clothes were dry. She turned to Fiyero, whispering the information subtly as the attention was shifted off them to get his reaction. Fiyero nodded, about to whisper back when Pfannee pulled some gloves from the wrecked bed. She giggled, "Who wears gloves to bed? Nessa, there is such as thing as too _much_ modesty." She chucked them away from her, and they landed on Elphaba's arm.

With some quick thinking, Fiyero grabbed them before they could soak through her sleeve. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily, and Pfannee blinked.

"What?"

"She's allergic to water, you idiot. We just talked about that." He sighed angrily, turning to Elphaba. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She reached for them for the gloves for a second before she remembered she couldn't touch them. "Hey, look at those for me, will you?"

Taken aback, he nodded, picking up the dripping gloves. "What about them?"

"Is that a stain?"

Nessa huffed from across the room, "I know you're a clean freak, but since when have you cared about the cleanliness of my gloves?"

Fiyero understood Elphaba's implication, though, holding the gloves up so they were fully visible, and clearly visible was a large red stain half washed out from the bed's drenching … blood.


	10. Caught Wet Handed

Nessa's eyes widened as everyone stared at her. "What? I don't know how that got there!" At their skeptical look, she added, "I don't! I didn't even use those gloves." No one argued, but the silent looks that everyone exchanged were argument enough.

Boq stuck up for her, "Look, that red stain could be anything. And you don't even know for sure they're her gloves. They could have been planted." Nessa smiled at him adoringly, linking her wrinkled fingers with his dry ones. Apparently he had redeemed himself from her earlier irritation.

Galinda added, "Besides, she obviously didn't dump water on herself, so she can't be the killer."

Fiyero replied, "Unless she did it to avoid suspicion."

Elphaba looked at him appraisingly. "That's actually pretty good." He smiled diffidently, looking away at her praise. She didn't understand why anytime someone complimented his intelligence, he acted so surprised. It's not as if he were stupid, like Pfannee.

Nessa crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I didn't. Honestly. Why would I dump water all over myself? That's ridiculous."

Fiyero responded again, "Well, we don't know for certain whoever's responsible for the water is the killer." He shifted uncomfortably, and Elphaba turned to look at him carefully.

Pfannee whirled around, "So there are two killers?" Oh great. They did not need the idiot encouraged to shout out that each person was the killer. Elphaba would rather be the next victim than listen to that.

"I don't think that's likely," Galinda answered, and Pfannee's face visibly fell, obviously having been quite excited about an excuse for unlimited announcements. She felt horrible that for a moment, she really hoped the killer did strike again. The vapid redhead would make a nice set with Avaric and Shenshen. Then at least they could work this out in peace.

Nessa declared, "I still think it's Dr. Dillamond. Has anyone even seen him in hours?" The others shook their heads, and Elphaba couldn't help but think her sister might have a point. But why would Dr. Dillamond want her dead? Unless he was the figure they'd seen in the night. He might have thought she recognized him, and as one of her professors, he would be aware of her allergy. Naturally he would assume she was sleeping with her sister, not knowing the family dynamic well enough to deduce otherwise.

They continued arguing, and Elphaba lost interest in their petty bickering. No one knew who it might be any more than the others did, except of course the killer who wasn't exactly likely to volunteer the information. Fiyero had apparently lost interest, too, playing with the hair that she'd not bothered to braid, hanging loose around her like a long cape. He twirled a lock between his fingers, smiling when she rolled her eyes at him. He really was incorrigible. Untangling himself, he whispered softly enough the others couldn't hear, "So, do you always wear that to bed?"

She blushed about a hundred shades of embarrassment. "Fiyero!"

"What? That's just not exactly the sleepwear I'd have picked you for, that's all. I always imagined you as a long, flowing white gown kind of girl," he teased, grinning mischievously.

"Well I'll thank you not to imagine me at all." She scoffed, crossing her arms at his impertinence.

"Aw, you're no fun." He pretended to pout. "Besides, that was quite the sexy little number there. It'd be a shame not to imagine it now."

She huffed at him, pushing him away as he chuckled, and at her motion, the group noticed them again. She scoffed at them all. "What? Are we all assuming I tried to kill myself now? I can assure you I wouldn't choose death by water. Now, if you'll excuse me, as I am quite tired, and I'm fairly certain this is going to get us nowhere, I'm going back to bed." Fiyero wiggled his eyebrows subtly enough that only she would get it. Oz, he could be quite infuriating when he was in his playful mood. Particularly when she was sleep-deprived and facing her own mortality after an attempt on her life.

Nessa wailed, "But where am I going to sleep?" Boq took her hand to lead her in search of the butler for temporary accommodations for the night. With the little band of clueless friends dispersed, Elphaba yawned, eager to get some sleep.

Too exhausted to even undress, she crawled into the deliciously soft and inviting bed, very much looking forward to getting some sleep. Sleep came quickly, but it seemed no sooner than she shut her eyes that there was a loud knocking on the door. She ignored it, drifting away again, but the knocking just got louder. Grumbling, she opened the door to see the group assembled again, Fiyero with a disappointed look that she was dressed in nothing he could tease her about.

Yawning, she shuffled out, and Galinda took her arm. "We found the pail."

Sleep-numbed, her brain whirled uselessly with pictures of Galinda in that nursery rhyme with the girl who fell down the hill with a pail of water. "Huh?"

"The pail. That was used to try to kill you."

Alert now, she sighed. "Oh."

"Is she always this way in the morning?" Boq asked, and Elphaba shoved him.

Following the crowd, they progressed toward the pail, all of them looking at Elphaba as if she could read the name of the killer on it like a psychic. "What?"

Galinda asked, "Well, what does it tell you?"

"Nothing, it's a pail. It can't talk."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "You know what she means. Are there fingerprints? Can you tell who did it?"

"Nessa, I can't just pick the fingerprints out of thin air. I'm not a human magnifying glass for Oz's sake." They all stared at her, and she sighed. "Fine, let me see it." She knelt down, studying the weapon that could have wrought her demise. _How odd_, she thought, _to be killed by a bucket_.

It was a very ordinary bucket that could have been picked up just about anywhere, as was the rope that was still tied to it. She sighed, about to give up when she noticed the slight smear of paint on the handle. True, it could have been there from any of the number of paint jobs the bucket might have been used for, but it looked fresh. Perhaps it smeared on the culprit's hand. It was a long shot, but it was worth something.

"Everyone hold out your hands." They did as they were told, and she scanned them quickly. All except Fiyero flipped their hands with palms face up. "Ha, ha, Fiyero, very funny. Come on. Turn your hands over." He met her eyes with an oddly serious expression, but didn't turn his hands over. With another eye roll, she marched over, annoyed by how he kept flirting for attention. This was ridiculous. She took his hands in hers, and before she could turn them over, he laced their fingers together.

"Elphaba, you look tired. Let me walk you back."

She shook him off, scolding him in her best warning tone, "Fiyero!" He sighed, turning his hands over. His hand had a streak of white paint small enough that it was only noticeable now that she was looking for it. The group gasped collectively at the sight, but she just stared at him in confusion, "Did you bring the bucket over here or something?" The guilt on his face was enough of an answer, but he shook his head anyway. She stared at the pail, at his hands, then back at him. "So…you?"

"Fiyero! You're the killer?" Pfannee gushed, draping her fake nails on his shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes. "Ooh, a bad boy. Even better."


	11. Et Tu Fiyero

AN: So, how bout that last chapter? Didn't see that coming, eh? In the words of Bart: No one ever suspects the Fiyero. Okay, I might be paraphrasing just a little.

* * *

Elphaba turned to stare at Fiyero, who next to Galinda was her least likely suspect. Fiyero had tried to kill her? Fiyero? Her eyes met his, and guiltily he looked away. That was proof enough for her, even more so than the proof staring her in the face. She stormed away, and Fiyero ran after her. "Elphie, wait! Please, just give me a chance to explain."

She whirled around, "Stop!" He froze, a stricken look on his face. "How could you?" Why did it have to be him? She was wounded, though she hated to admit it. It was almost worse than if Galinda had done it. She had wanted to trust Fiyero, even started to like him a little she admitted to herself now that it was no longer a possibility. Shaking with anger, she fled before she could make a fool of herself in front of the witnesses that had followed them.

How he got the others to let him go after her she didn't know, only that he didn't give up until they had. He found her, coming up behind her quietly but with enough deliberate noise so as not to startle her. "Elphaba, please. I can explain."

She turned around, the stupid welt proof of how hurt she was. Sometimes she thought the allergy was just to prove her weaknesses. Luckily, she never cried more than a tear or two, the physical pain overcoming whatever emotional pain there might be. He took in the sight of her, and the expression that crossed his face made her eyes sting.

Fiyero crossed to her gradually, his hands out in truce, and she crossed her arms sternly. "What can you possibly explain?"

"It was all a prank. Just a joke on Boq and Nessa. I never meant for you to get hurt." She wanted to believe him, but her paranoid nature overwhelmed her with discouraging thoughts. "Stupid, yes, but attempted murder, absolutely not."

"And I can believe you how?"

"I knew you were staying with Galinda, remember? I couldn't possibly have been trying to kill you." Try as she might, she couldn't find a loophole in his argument. "I was just trying to get them back for picking on me earlier. I knew you were safe. I just thought it'd be funny." He ran his hand through his hair, "I never meant for everyone to take it so seriously."

"How do I know you didn't do it just to cast suspicion off yourself, like you said before?"

"I guess you just have to trust me." He had reached her now, his hands on her shoulders. "I'd never hurt you. Surely you know that. I mean, just the thought of someone wanting to hurt you..." His fingers twitched as he tightened his hold on her subtly, obviously wanting to pull her to him.

She thought about it a minute, the sense of betrayal ebbing into a calm ruled by her logic. Finally she sighed, "Fine." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Although this means we still have no idea who the killer is."

He looked at her curiously, guiltily said, "I'm so sorry Elphaba."

She shrugged, pulling away. "It's okay. You didn't do anything to me. You should apologize to Nessa though. She doesn't do well with pranks."

"I will," he nodded impatiently. "But, Elphaba…" He obviously decided to be direct, "Did I make you cry?"

Panic took over for a moment, and she sputtered. "Of course not. That's ridiculous. I mean, how impertinent. Why would I cry just because you…?" his finger on her cheek stopped her as he gently touched the small welt that had formed before she had wiped the tear off. Caught, she stopped talking, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

He leaned forward, "Oh, Elphaba." His lips on her forehead startled her, and she pulled back to stare at him. He traced her cheek tenderly. "I'm so sorry. I can't even say. I never, _ever_, intended for you to get hurt."

She wanted to get away, but he just seemed to be everywhere she turned. "It's fine, really."

"Obviously not." She had no good answer, so she worried her bottom lip, fidgeting restlessly. He shook his head, arms around her now. "I can't believe I made you cry. Oz, I'm a jerk."

She started her counterattack before his last sentence, misinterpreting it until it was too late to change her words. "Well, I mean, I did think you were trying to kill me. It's not like I got upset over you pulling a little prank. It's not like I'm that fragile or whatever."

He looked at her searchingly. "So you would have cried no matter who it was?"

She thought about lying and saying yes, but then he'd probably call her on it. Instead she redirected, "You make it sound like I was sobbing. A tear. Singular. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me." Why was he pushing this? Why was he looking at her like that? Why wouldn't her stomach stay still? "I care about you. I never want you to cry over something stupid I did." At her look he added, teasingly, "Even a tear, singular."

She smiled a little, and his arms had wandered back around her. "Look, it's fine now. I know you aren't trying to kill me, and there's no future 'tear' in store."

He smiled as well, still standing too close and looking too syrupy for her comfort. He combed her hair back from her face, tilting her head up as he did so. She met his eyes, and they both were quiet for a minute. She felt that familiar panic start to rise in her, warning bells going off in her head that they were too close, and she was about to break free when he released her eyes, leaning to touch his face against the side of hers. "Good," his voice thick.

She had a sudden feeling that someone or something should interrupt them, but nothing did. He finally picked his head up, his hands still holding her face tilted up to his. She caught a breath, fidgeting in the tension that filled the room. "Ok, so you can let me go," she tried to adopt a joking voice, but it failed miserably.

She expected him to release her as he always did, a sheepish look on his face that indicated he hadn't meant it, but he didn't. He kept holding her gaze, and after a moment he replied, "I really don't want to."

She blinked. That wasn't the reply she'd expected at all. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing useful wandered into her mind. In fact, the only thing her befuddled brain seemed capable of thinking was how close his lips were and how good they would undoubtedly taste. He inclined his head slightly toward hers, and meeting no resistance, descended for a kiss.

Another damned scream split the night, startling her into turning at the absolute worst time. Fiyero lips connected with her cheek right on the welt as she hissed in pain, pulling back further. Fiyero released her immediately, startled himself at her cry of pain. She wanted very much to blurt out that it had been an accident, that she hadn't meant to turn, that she wanted very much to kiss him, but he had retreated already from his assumed rejection. She considered pulling him to her for a kiss herself, but she didn't think she could face it.

Annoyed at her uncharacteristic and inconvenient cowardice, Elphaba sighed. If anyone else started screaming, she would feel decidedly homicidal herself.

* * *

AN: So they're all made up, if not made out. Forgive me?


	12. Keeps the Doctor Away

Elphaba led the way in the direction the scream had come, and Fiyero trailed sullen and quiet. They found Nessa waiting by the door. "What happened?"

She'd composed herself, though the fright was still there on her face behind the damp tendrils of hair hiding it. "I was looking for Boq, and I thought I heard something in the closet, so I opened it only I didn't find Boq..." Fiyero tilted his head, striding to the closet curiously, and without hesitation he pulled the door open to reveal Dr. Dillamond.

"So much for him as a suspect."

Elphaba's jaw dropped, and she knelt by the body of her favorite professor. It seemed so unfair that his prestigious career should be ended so insignificantly. Fiyero said softly, "Looks like we found the knife," and she'd have appreciated his dark humor more if it hadn't been Dr. Dillamond lying there. She brushed the soft fur back from his eyes, and Fiyero put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His touch spurred her to gather herself, standing up again. There would be time for fear and mourning later, not now in this continuously forced public.

The others were arriving now, and Nessa told them what happened, "I saw a man come in here, and I thought it was you, Boq, but I couldn't see for sure. Where were you anyway?"

Boq blushed, making some excuse that no one believed. Galinda spoke, "Well if it's a guy, we're running out of suspects. There's only Boq, Fiyero, and the butler left."

Elphaba said, "It's not as if they could easily be mistaken for each other. Sorry, Boq, but it's true. A foot and a half difference is pretty easy to see even from far away."

"I think I could tell if I had something to compare it to." They nodded, and eventually decided to do a quick experiment to see if the figure Nessa had seen was closer in height to Boq or Fiyero.

From down the hall, Nessa called, "No, definitely taller than Boq." Fiyero changed places with him at the door, and she called, "Yes, that's more like it."

Everyone stared at him, and he shrugged. "Don't look at me. Elphaba was with me the whole time." She confirmed his statement, and Galinda looked at her oddly.

"This whole time? Elphie, it's been nearly an hour." The subtle question there brought a blush, and Elphaba was suddenly glad that the kiss hadn't connected after all. She started to answer, but Boq interrupted them.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Look at the blood." Grateful for an excuse to get away from their questions, she moved to the body. The chest spouted the knife handle, speckled with dried blood. For a minute she just stared at it until she got his meaning. "It's dry. He's been dead awhile."

"Great. So it could be anyone again." She searched the body looking for anything else. Surely there was some sort of clue as to who might have done it. All she could focus on was the blood and his wide open eyes. Meanwhile the others were doing what they did best, accusing each other with baseless implications. She did her best to ignore them, even when her name popped up. It seemed she and Fiyero were the crowd favorites at the moment, and she smirked at the thought that they were probably the two least likely individuals in the entire place.

Don't get her wrong, she'd loved to have killed either Avaric or Shenshen, but if they thought for a minute they'd realize how unlikely it was for her to kill Dr. Dillamond. Her eyes gravitated to his body again, and she felt a little sick. The others had been such rare acquaintances, more obstacles than people, but Dr. Dillamond. Suddenly it was real. Fiyero turned to her, questioning softly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but she still leaned into him gratefully as he briefly slid a reassuring arm around her. He did have an odd way of making her feel safe, even though technically he still might be the killer. Oh, this was driving her mad. How hard was it to find a wolf in your own sheep? She knew these people. They were her friends. How could one of them be a killer, and no one have any idea who?

Her subtle shiver brought Fiyero's hands to her arms, rubbing them softly, but Elphaba pulled away guiltily at Galinda's glance. This was all too much to process in one sleepless night. Suddenly her eyes fell on the muddy tracks leading to the door. She stepped forward, using the footprints as an excuse for her movement, "Fiyero, he must have been the figure we saw outside."

Everyone turned to stare, and Fiyero explained, finishing with, "I wonder what he was doing out there."

"Maybe he was trying to run away from something?"

"Or to something?"

Galinda spoke up, "Or he was just clearing his head. He was pretty upset after the whole Shenshen thing."

"There's no way to know," Elphaba sighed in frustration. She must be missing something. Everything that happened always left a trail of some sort if one could just find the right pieces to figure out the puzzle. Actually, speaking of puzzle pieces, she caught the sight of a little scrap of paper. "It looks like he was holding something..." She pried the ripped corner from his fingers, but there was nothing to be read on it. "Nothing."

"Look! There's a fingerprint on his glasses." Galinda called, and Elphaba bent closer, but it was smudged in the mud too much to be distinct.

"It's too muddy to be useful."

Fiyero sighed, "Well, at least we know for sure you didn't do it." She looked at him for a moment. "If he was wet when the killer made that fingerprint, you'd have the burns to prove it."

Pfannee's gasp made everyone turn to face her. Her finger was pointed to Elphaba's wrapped hand. "You're the k…" Boq clamped his hand over her mouth quickly.

"That's from earlier, you nitwit. And it's the back of my hand, not my fingers." She shook her head, annoyed. She turned back to Fiyero. "You're right though. Of course, I already knew I didn't do it, so that doesn't help me too much."

He chuckled at her, and she couldn't help the small blush that hit her cheeks as he smiled at her. He really was much cleverer than he gave himself credit for, and it was perfectly understandable how anyone could have a crush on him, even someone as uninterested in such things as she was. However, the idea that he could return her affection was so ridiculous. She shook her head to focus on the life and death matters swirling around them, and her eyes landed on Boq's shoes. Boq's muddy shoes. She tugged Fiyero's arm, subtly pointing to Boq's shoes, and his eyes widened as he whispered,"Do you think?"

She addressed the group, whose attention had wandered. "Boq, how did you get your shoes muddy?"

He whirled around, a guilty look on his face. "I don't...um...why?" He flushed suspiciously, stuffing his hands conspicuously in his pockets, and she had a sudden certainty.

"Turn out your pockets, Boq." He glared, but the group stared back until he sighed. Pulling empty pockets out, he sighed.

"Satisfied?"

"One more," Fiyero said somberly. The munchkin pulled his pocket out, and a necklace dropped to the ground. A gaudy necklace with a broken clasp. Shenshen's missing necklace.


	13. Shot in the Dark

Everyone stared at Boq suspiciously, and he quickly rambled, "Wait, I can explain that. It's not what it looks like."

"Explain quickly."

"Well, I borrowed some money from Avaric to buy this necklace for Galinda's birthday, but I didn't get the money to pay him back on time. When I tried to pay him the next day, he'd already given the necklace to Shenshen. He took the money anyway to spite me, so I took the necklace back. It was mine after all."

Nessa glared at him, "And why did you have to spend so much on Galinda's birthday when you completely forgot mine?" She stormed off, not waiting for an explanation, and Pfannee giggled. The girl's laugh made Nessa snap, and she turned with a primal scream to attack her. Pfannee squealed, running to Fiyero for protection, and though he rolled his eyes, he did stop Nessa from killing her.

"Nessa, stop. It's not worth it. Trust me," Elphaba sneered, trying not to be jealous as Pfannee fluttered her eyes at Fiyero and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My hero!" He gently but firmly removed her arms from his neck with a tense, polite smile.

Boq used this turmoil to try to escape before Nessa could turn on him, but it was too late. By the time Elphaba and Fiyero rescued Boq, he'd gotten a nice black eye from Nessa, who was now shouting accusations about how he'd never loved her, how he was a liar, how he should be ashamed of himself and such. Hell hath no fury, Elphaba thought dryly.

She shot Fiyero a look, and he kept a hand on the munchkin to prevent further attempts at escape. "So, you can explain why you wanted the necklace, but can you explain how it ended up in your pocket?" She looked down, "Or the mud covering your shoes?" His eyes flicked fearfully to Nessa as he opened his mouth, but at her look, he closed it again and shook his head.

His girlfriend crossed her arms. "So you must be the killer." Before he could answer, he was tied to the chair pretty securely. She glared at him. "We'll talk about this later." Poor Boq. Murderer or not, it was still very clear who was the more frightening one of the pair. He hung his head in defeat, and the group breathed a sigh of relief at the captured threat. They'd take turns watching him just in case, all except Nessa who might kill him herself unsupervised, and Galinda volunteered to stay with him first, no doubt feeling sympathy for him even if he was a killer.

Feeling considerably safer with the murderer restrained, the group dispersed to finally get some rest. As Fiyero walked Elphaba back to her room, she kept thinking about that near-kiss and its near-consequences. At the door, he paused. "About before…I'm sorry."

She blinked, "What are you talking about?"

With a fleetingly wounded look, Fiyero put on his best fake smile. "Ok, never mind. Apparently it's not as memorable as I thought."

"No, that's not what I meant." She blushed, looking away. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I didn't mean to offend…" she put a finger to his lips, not wanting him to start on a long, unnecessary apology.

He still thought she had rejected him, so she said, "Trust me, you didn't. I'm the one who's sorry." She eyed his lips as she said it, and he seemed to get the message that she was sorry she turned away. She moved closer, surprised she was so bold.

He gave her a roguish smile. "You know, now that we caught the killer, I don't think anyone would scream this time."

She nodded, moving closer still, and he leaned down, almost in slow motion before he paused, inches from her lips. "Are you sure? I mean…Galinda."

That one word was like a bucket of cold water dumped on her. Well, not on her, as it would have melted her skin right off, but on someone. "Galinda." She sighed, leaning back.

That was not the reaction he'd hoped for, and Fiyero licked his lips, adding hastily, "We don't have to tell her." At her look, "But of course we would. I don't think she could be too upset, though. I mean, she did cheat on me with Avaric, and we did at least wait until we broke up."

She tilted her head, "What do you mean, waited?" He studied her face before he apparently decided she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"I thought you knew." He furrowed his brows. "I've wanted you for a long time. You really didn't know?" Her face must have answered, and he grinned, closing the distance between them. "Well, I have. You don't know how hard to resist you are." She blushed furiously at that, looking down, but he just tilted her face back up. Without another word, he brushed his lips against hers, and any thought of Galinda faded away.

She leaned into him, kissing him back, and for a moment she was certain time stood still. It was impossible, that he could really be kissing her, that she could be letting him, that it could feel this wonderful – so impossible that her brain couldn't comprehend it fast enough to fight it. Then he pulled back, and he smiled at her dazed expression, lips migrating to her forehead. "Now that I could get used to." She murmured a response, and he kissed her again softly, pulling back quickly to break it off.

"Mmm…we should pick this up tomorrow. You're tired."

"I'm not that tired," she said a little too eagerly, and he grinned at her again, kissing her with another light, soft kiss that made her pulse shiver.

"Tomorrow." A light kiss, "And the next day," another, "And the next day…" With another lingering kiss, he whispered, "Goodnight."

She sighed and regretfully said goodbye. He squeezed her hand, and she thought how his cheeks must hurt from smiling so much. Then he was gone.

Dreamily, she wandered into her room, not bothering to turn the lights on. She wanted to hold on to the memory of the kiss as long as possible. It was so hard to believe that he had actually kissed her, and told her that he'd wanted to for a while. How had she not noticed? She felt so oblivious.

With a faraway sigh, she turned to her bag, reaching down for her nightclothes when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to pull away, but the person belonging to the hand, pulled her shirt up slightly. She felt a sting on her hip, and her last coherent thought was that she'd been injected with something. Dazed, the room whirled, as she broke free of her assailant, stumbling to slam into the wardrobe painfully.

She tried to flee, tried to focus on her attacker to identify him later, but everything was spinning and blurry. She couldn't focus her eyes. With a strangled pathetic moan of a cry for help, she tumbled to the ground, too disoriented to stay on her feet.

Then, defenseless, she tried to crawl away, but the intruder easily subdued her pathetic attempts to fight back. He held her down with one knee, his hands moving to her throat. The dizzy room started fading to black as the panic consumed her. She couldn't breathe. Really, she couldn't breathe.


	14. Bed Bugs Bite

Elphaba fought to catch her breath, but the hand on her throat was too strong. She pushed at the hand, trying to free herself, but her muscles felt like limp noodles. Swatting at the person's face, she tried to move the attacker out of the shadows, but she missed horribly. Everything was fading to black, the blurry shapes she'd seen before dimming. Pointlessly she struggled, but the seductive promise of relaxing surrender was too irresistible.

She heard a bang, her head weightlessly bobbing toward the sound as noise and shapes whirred around her. She drifted, everything around her distorted, and she thought she heard a familiar voice. "Fiyero," she choked out, barely recognizing the word spoken aloud. The pressure was gone, but a different pressure on her heavy eyelids fought them opening.

A light was turned on, but everything still was so hazy. She tried to sit up, but nothing happened. A familiar face swam in front of her, and she mumbled his name again, no more clearly than before. "Elphaba, are you alright?" She moaned in answer, and worriedly, he felt him comb her hair back as he examined her face. His attention fell on her neck, and he shouted in alarm, "Elphaba! What happened?"

Then he must have turned off the light because she was suddenly pulled into darkness, floating away from the shouts that followed.

* * *

She woke several hours later, reeling from the throbbing in her head and neck. Weakly, she reached up to feel a puffy ridge along her neck. She tried to sit up, and overcome with nausea, she fell back again.

Fiyero came to her side, laying a cool hand on her forehead. "Hey, you feel a little better?"

She shook her head, unnerved by the wobbling feel it produced, and she grabbed his arm to make the room stop spinning. "I feel like I'm going to throw up," the gravel in her raspy voice made her blink in confusion. He helped her sit and gave her some tea. "What happened?"

"You were attacked. I came back to…" he looked away, and she followed his eyes, noticing for the first time they were not alone, "tell you I was wrong about waiting until tomorrow to…talk." He censored himself, not knowing if she wanted the others to know, and she smiled, knowing why he came back. "Anyway, I got worried when you didn't answer, and there was a thud, so I broke down the door. You were passed out on the ground, and someone ran off, but I couldn't see who. I don't know how they got out of here."

She nodded, dazed, as she tried to process it all around the pounding in her head. The others seemed satisfied with their vigil now that she was conscious, leaving her alone with Fiyero after their well wishes, and she was grateful for the peace it lent the room. She groaned as she drug herself into a more upright position, and Fiyero moved closer to help, perching on the edge of the bed. "I'm just glad you're okay. A few more minutes, and I don't like to think what would have happened." He squeezed her hand, more for himself than for her.

"Someone tried to strangle me." Her head spun again, forcing her to lay back. Anxiously, he bent over her, but she nodded that it was alright. "My hip." She choked out, her throat swelling again, and as verbal communication failed her, she moved his hand to draw his attention to the spot.

His eyes widened as she led his fingers to her hip, past the clothing to the skin, and she tried not to blush. When he saw the puncture, his eyes stayed wide, but with more fear and less lust in them. "Oh my God, Elphaba. They drugged you?" She nodded weakly, and the worry in his eyes made her feel worse.

She managed to get the tea on her nightstand, lubricating her painful throat. After a long moment of silence, she just couldn't take his worried face anymore. He felt her forehead, and she teased, "What? You're acting like I turned green or something."

Fiyero frowned. "Elphaba, this isn't the time to joke. Are you sure you're alright? Should we get you to a hospital?"

She shrugged, "We couldn't anyway. The bridge is washed out." This only seemed to worry him more, and it was such an alien expression on his face, it was starting to disturb her. Pausing for more of the tea to soothe her burning throat, she said, "Look, Fiyero, I'll be fine. Surely if the drugs were meant to kill me, the jerk wouldn't have stayed around to strangle me."

He nodded slowly, "But that doesn't make me feel much better."

She smiled reassuringly. "So you didn't see who it was?"

He shook his head sadly, "You?"

She echoed his gesture, wobbling a little at the motion. "It was all too blurry. How did they get out without you seeing them?"

He shrugged obviously having given this some thought. "They ran toward that corner, but there's no door there. I don't see where they could have gone." She struggled to the edge of the bed, swaying as she attempted to stand. Fiyero quickly moved to catch her, "Whoa. Careful."

"I was careful. It was the room's fault for spinning." He smiled indulgently at her, and she awkwardly realized how close they were. His eyes connected with hers, and she blushed as they continued their path over her skin, landing on her lips. Her fingers twitched against him, and he cautiously leaned down for a careful kiss, barely connecting with the lightest of touches until she leaned up into him. As much as her throat hurt, his kiss was well worth it. He deepened the kiss at her response, and she felt that lightheaded feeling come back. "Oh, that's a good way to make me dizzy again."

Smiling, he pulled back while maintaining his support around her waist. She hobbled toward the corner he'd indicated unsteadily. He was right, there was no door. She sighed, resting her weight heavily on the corner of the mantel, and surprisingly, there was a soft scraping sound. Fiyero's astounded face joined her as she gaped at the place where a solid wall had been there previously, but which was now a large opening.

A secret passage.


	15. Hole in the Wall

Elphaba stepped into the hidden passageway carefully, the effects of the drugs lessening as she moved. Fiyero joined her, and the wall slid back in place by whatever mechanism they had accidentally triggered. It was pitch black, and the stuffy air was no picnic for her aching throat. She reached a hand out only to meet nothingness, and though her eyes had decided the area was small, with them useless, the space seemed to magnify into an immense cavern.

Her searching hand found Fiyero, and that odd claustrophobia that so paradoxically attached to the perceived infinity of darkness seemed to be affecting him to. He pulled her against his side, and she was grateful in a way that she hadn't expected to be for the physical contact. His arms reached further than hers, and he found the wall at the edges of his fingertips. "Here," his voice soft, hushed by the darkness. She gave a futile nod, though he couldn't see it anyway.

Shuffling toward it, she found a relief from that tiny sliver of fear that she didn't like to admit she had. He wrapped his arms around her waist, whether for his reassurance or hers she didn't know. They edged along the wall blindly, stumbling when they reached any sort of obstacle and clueless as to what it might be.

They could have walked two feet or twenty yards, and the timeless, immeasurable journey was quickly making Elphaba sleepier than the drugs had. She leaned more heavily on Fiyero, though he didn't complain. Then she yawned, nearly sleepwalking with her brain dozing as she trudged along.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. She replied that she was, but another yawn undid it. He chuckled, "Don't fall asleep on me now."

She sighed tiredly, "It has to end eventually, right?"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Ugh. No thanks." One night with a near boyfriend, and already she was becoming dependent. Pathetic.

"Well that's great for my self-esteem."

Too grouchy to be properly ashamed, she scoffed in return, "You don't need any help in that area."

"Wow. You were a lot nicer before I kissed you." She couldn't help but laugh. "Remind me never to kiss you again."

She stopped, making him bump into her and almost knock them over. "Don't you dare."

He laughed in return, turning her to face him. "Don't worry. I'm afraid you're quite stuck with me now." He leaned in, his lips somehow finding hers. Not that she'd had many kisses to compare it to, but it was clear he knew what he was doing. The quivering feeling that didn't have anything to do with the drugs was only magnified by the darkness. It was as if her other senses had quieted, making the amazing power in his lips all the more addictive.

Several minutes later at least, they pulled apart again reluctantly. "We'd better get out of here. The others will be wondering where we went." She took the next two steps forward only to crash into the wall painfully.

Fiyero helped her up, gentlemanly fighting his laughter. She sighed, "Of course. Why not?" Patting the wall and all around, it took forever for them to stumble against the opening mechanism. Even then she wasn't sure what had caused it to open, but the blinding light after their tomb of darkness was incredibly painful. She shrunk back, slamming her eyes closed at the same time Fiyero tried to blindly charge forward. At this rate, they were going to accidentally kill each other and save the murderer from having to do so.

She made it out into the room, blinking in the sudden bright light. "Where are we?"

He looked around. "Actually, I think we're in my room." She blushed, seeing a pair of his boxers lying casually tossed on one of the beds. His eyes followed hers, and he hastily tossed it back in his bag. When she averted her eyes to allow him a chance to make sure the rest of his private matters were kept private (even the word private was making her blush), they fell on a trashcan on the opposite side of the room. The mesh trash can was uninteresting except for the only contents visible through its open-weave sides. A needle and drug canister.

She whirled to look at Fiyero, who returned her look curiously. As he innocently blinked at her, she shook her head. It was silly to be suspicious of him. Again. Besides, this time he couldn't have been both outside the door for her to hear and on top of her strangling her at once. This weekend was making her crazy.

She pulled him to her, dragging him over to the trashcan. Fiyero was shocked, his jaw dropping, and with a terrified look at her, he started to justify himself. She stopped him with a awkward kiss. "I know it wasn't you." He smiled, pulling her back for another quick kiss. "Boq?"

He shook his head. "Boq's been with Galinda, tied up."

She chuckled a little before she could stop it. At his curious look, she explained, "Just what he's always wanted."

"Elphie! I never knew what a dirty mind you had!" Suddenly ashamed, she was about to justify her comment away when he grinned. "That is so sexy."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. We should tell the others." They managed to find everyone, dragging them to check on Galinda and Boq. Sure enough, he was still tied, engaged in a pleasant conversation with Galinda.

As soon as they walked in, the pretty blonde said, "Guys, I really don't think Boq did it."

Elphaba sat beside her, grateful to be off her wobbly feet. "Me neither." She looked back toward Fiyero, and her best friend saw the ugly bruises forming on her neck.

"Elphaba! What happened?"

They updated her, and the group shared shocked looks at the secret passage. Boq asked her with concern, "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded stoically, and he smiled. "Good. Then can someone _please_ untie me now?"

Galinda jumped, hustling over to him. "Oh, Boq, I'm so sorry. I guess we just … forgot."

"Of course. It's quite easy to forget you tied up your friend while you're _in the same room as him_!" He crossed his arms angrily, and Nessa rolled her eyes at his pout. "I did tell you I was innocent, didn't I?"

"Yes, Boq, but you have to admit, you looked very suspicious."

After a moment, they all looked at each other, realization dawning. "So, if Boq didn't do it…who did?"

"Well, not me," was Boq's sullen reply. "And I'll deck anyone who tries to tie me up again."

"And we already figured out it wasn't Elphie, even before she got attacked," Fiyero said.

Elphaba took over, "And since I heard Fiyero come in the same time the killer left, it couldn't be him."

Pfannee was next, "I was attacked with Shenshen. Remember? Broken nail?" She sighed, muttering under her breath about how anyone could forget that.

At Galinda's turn, she shrugged, "I was with Boq. I couldn't have done it either."

Everyone turned in unison to see Nessa. "And I saw the person attacking Dr. Dillamond's body. So it wasn't me either."

"Then," Galinda asked meekly, "Who does that leave?" What an excellent question, Elphaba thought. Who does that leave?

* * *

AN: So, whodunnit? Who's the killer? Review please :-D


	16. The Butler Did It

They looked at each other blankly, having run out of suspects for the time being. Galinda was the first to speak up. "Is it just me, or is it really creepy that a secret passage connects our rooms? I mean, anyone could have been watching us sleep."

"Yeah. Let me see this hidden passage thing," Boq demanded.

"It's probably how the killer gets around. Maybe he even lives in there." Pfannee bubbled perkily as they started their pilgrimage toward the still open secret compartment. "Like that story of the guy who haunted the opera house. Ooh! Maybe he's a ghost. Like, a creepy killer ghost that wants to drink all our blood."

"Thank you. That was not an image I needed." Elphaba responded overlapping Nessa's cold voice.

"Pfannee, surely you don't truly believe in the occult? That's such a despicable sin." her sister imprudently said, only encouraging the airhead to blather more.

"How is that a sin?" Galinda asked, equally unwisely continuing the conversation.

Nessa scoffed. "Only the foolish believe in ghosts. Honestly."

"Hey!" At least the redhead had worked out the insult. "It's no stupider than believing in invisible angels swooping in to rescue a frigid little cow like you." And so it continued until they reached the boys' room. Elphaba pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, a headache pounding through her temples.

"Galinda, where did you leave that aspirin?"

Her friend started to tell her, but Nessa interrupted. "Oh no. You can't have aspirin. You don't know what they injected you with. What if it causes a bad reaction?"

Elphaba sighed, annoyed. "I already have a bad reaction,' jerking her head toward Pfannee. "At this point, I'd be glad to be in a coma so this stupid pounding goes away." Fiyero swooped in at that, and with his concerned, overprotective mode on, she knew it was hopeless. She surrendered, rubbing her temples instead.

He insisted she sit down as soon as they got to his room, and she was starting to get annoyed with all the attention. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ok, the next person who says that is going to get punched," she glared menacingly at the group. Then her eyes fell on the entrance to the secret passage. "Fiyero, didn't we leave it open?"

He nodded at her, his eyes following hers across the room. The wall was unblemished, and there was no sign of a secret passageway at all. He blinked, moving over to press random spots along the wall. "Surely it didn't close by itself."

Suddenly Elphaba had a thought, "If it didn't, then the killer must be inside. We should go from the other end and flush him out." After _much_ arguing, it was agreed. One group would go from Fiyero's room and one from hers, this time with light. Surely the killer would be trapped in between, and outnumbered with no chance for escape, he should be fairly easily subdued.

She, Fiyero and Galinda started from the girls' room, hoping Boq, Nessa and Pfannee found the opening quickly. In retrospect, they probably should have paired up different, but Fiyero's overprotection had spread to Galinda now. Not that she minded. It was a much more pleasant set of companions than Boq was currently facing.

They took a few steps in, and Fiyero took asked, "Are you sure…"

"Don't say another word." She glared viciously. With that she grabbed the flashlight from his hand, taking the lead. It was much easier to navigate in the dim light, and she found that the space was actually very small in parts, less than closet-sized. It curved around, which she hadn't remembered when they'd been moving at a snail's pace, but at least they didn't seem to be any other exits.

They came around the corner, and she saw a figure lurking just beyond the light. He looked up, noticing the disruption while at the same time giving away his identity. The butler. His eyes met hers, and he dropped what he was holding, running in the opposite direction, only to meet Nessa's group. He seemed to realize he was trapped, and with a startled look at them, he dashed back toward what he'd dropped. A knife.

Fiyero saw what he was doing, rushing past Elphaba to knock him away just as the butler's fingertips brushed the handle, and Elphaba passed the flashlight to Galinda, racing to pull the knife away before he could grab it. Fiyero had wrestled him to the ground, pinning the man beneath him, and she took over.

"Stand up." He complied, eyes trained on the knife she held dangerously pointed toward him. "Hands on your head. Walk." They made their way out of the secret passage, and Fiyero tied him up as soon as they reached his room.

Pfannee whispered to Boq, "You mean the butler did it? I'd never have suspected him." The others groaned, grateful she'd at least waited until the butler was incapacitated.

They brought said suspect to the drawing room again, tying him to the munchkin's recently vacated chair. As Elphaba set down the knife and leaned over to tighten the knots, he whispered, "You're making a mistake. I'm not the one who killed those people."

She pulled back, "Right. And the knife in the secret passageway is just to make sure we sleep alright." The group had meandered over, and he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have told them. The killer is one of you friends."

"Right," Nessa snorted angrily. "You're just trying to get untied."

"What were you doing in that hidden hallway if you're not the killer?" Elphaba demanded.

"I've been trying to collect all the evidence I could…keep it safe from the real killer until the police can arrive."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. And I'm not really green, it's just my camouflage."

He ignored her statement. "I will not take the blame for this. I did nothing, and I will not allow you _children,_" a sneer forming now, "to frame me. I have no doubt from my experience with Master Avaric that his associates will have no remorse, decency or hesitation to lie. You will not pin this on me I'm afraid. I have all the proof the police will need, and it's safe from the likes of you all." That seemed reasonable enough, though Elphaba didn't want to admit it. Honestly, if she had been in his place, she wouldn't have trusted the others either.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Nessa asked nearly hysterical. "Stop lying! You killed our friends. Admit it!"

"No!" he interrupted her angry tirade. "The killer is…"

The lights suddenly flickered off as a loud burst of thunder rocked the windows with its force, and with sounds of a scuffle, everyone scrambled around for a moment, trying to restore the lights in the tension-filled room. The lights flickered back on, and with a groan, Elphaba saw the handle of the knife sticking out of the butler's chest.

She sighed heavily, "Of course."

* * *

AN: I was so impressed with all the reviews. It's good to know you're all far too clever to forget about the butler, but fortunately for me (evil cackle), I'd already planned this little red herring. Anywhosit, I hope you enjoyed it, and as we near the end, I'd love to know who you think the killer is now. I will, or course, recognize everyone who guessed correctly at the end, though to do so earlier would ruin the suspense. As always, thank you so very much for reviewing.

And thanks to danderson who reminded me it was time to update. Sorry it took so long.


	17. And The Killer Is

"I guess he wasn't the killer after all," Pfannee said disappointedly.

"So who is?" Boq asked confused.

Elphaba was thoughtful for minute. Who could the killer be? She thought about it, running into the same obstacles time after time, but it had to be one of them. Oddly enough it was Galinda who first produced the name, moving to stand between her and Fiyero for protection. "I think I know." She turned to her friend, asking Elphaba meekly, "I think it's Nessa. Do you think it could be?"

Nessa's face darkened, and she started to run at Galinda only to be restrained by Boq. Galinda clung to Fiyero's side, and Elphaba had a bad feeling from that reaction. "I think you may be right."

Nessa's jaw dropped, "Elphaba! I'm your sister."

"I know, but you were the one who pointed out that we can't trust anyone," she confronted her sister. "And you have no alibi for any of the crimes. You're the most likely suspect."

"What?!" She glared. "What about Fiyero? He's already proved how deviously he can lie with his little water prank."

"He couldn't have been two places at one time, and he's the one who chased away the person who attacked me."

"But you were drugged. What if you remember it wrong?"

Elphaba crossed her arms stubbornly. "Trust me, I can tell when someone's trying to kill me or ki…," she blushed at what she'd almost said. "Not." Fiyero choked on a glass of water at this, and the others turned to stare at him.

"Sorry," he said evasively, suddenly fascinated by the wall.

Elphaba redirected the conversation. "Nessa you can't blame this on Fiyero."

"What about Boq?" Her sister was clearly still pissed at her boyfriend for the whole necklace thing.

Boq gave her a stricken look, "Gee, thanks Nessa. Unfortunately, I was a little tied up at the time, or did you forget again?" She glared at him, but found no other excuse.

"But why would I kill everyone?"

Galinda spoke up hesitantly again, "Well, you'd have to after killing Avaric. Any of the others could have discovered it was you, and you'd be forced into it." Nessa glared at the blonde, who shrunk against Fiyero again.

Elphaba smiled proudly at her friend's unusual display of intelligence. "You're absolutely right, Galinda." The girl grinned back with her characteristic Galinda charm that Elphaba had missed since coming here.

"But why would I kill Avaric? You're the one who cheated on Fiyero with him," she directed at Galinda cattily. "And you're the one who'd want revenge," she said to Fiyero, turning to Boq, "And you're the one so hell bent on protecting that little blonde tramp."

"Hey!" Her friends all said in unison, and Nessa rolled her eyes, continued unabated.

"And you just hated him, dear sister. Let's face it, you're the Thropp with a temper, not me."

"Yes, but you're the one who thought he was such a wrongful sinner that hell would welcome him open-armed." She shot back angrily. Perhaps her sister did have a point with that temper bit. "But I think I know the real reason you killed him."

"Do tell," she answered bitterly.

"You and Boq came early, and you, my dear sister, are no fool. Surely he mentioned enough to you to clue you in that Galinda was in trouble, and I'm sure you could have pieced together the rest. You must have known that Boq would come to her aid no matter the cost. If Avaric revealed Galinda's indiscretion, Fiyero would undoubtedly break up with her, just as he has. Without Fiyero, she would be single, and you know she wouldn't be with Avaric for long if at all. That leaves her vulnerable, single, and with no one to turn to except the boy that will always be there for her no matter what – your boyfriend."

Boq started to protest, but Elphaba trudged on. The sooner this was over, the better. "Whether or not Boq would have left you for her, and whether or not Galinda would have taken him if he had, you had to have been worried that it was a strong possibility. And much as I love you Nessa, you never did learn to live with not getting your way. The only way to eliminate that possibility was to kill Avaric before he could expose his affair with Galinda. So you did so, but you didn't count on his instructions to his butler. Killing him didn't do you any good, as we all found out anyway."

She paced toward the window as she spoke, watching the still pouring rain. "By then, the damage was done, and you were committed. With the bridge washed out, you'd have to stay and play out your part, or we'd all have known it was you. So you did, only somehow Shenshen found out, or maybe you just killed her because she was annoying. I can't blame you there if you did."

Pfannee called out, "Hey! That's my friend you're talking about!"

"Yes, well, birds of a feather," she shot back, sparking Fiyero to laugh until he choked again. "Anyway, so you attacked Pfannee and killed Shenshen, trusting Pfannee to be too traumatized to identify you. And Dr. Dillamond was collecting evidence, so he had to be done away with. You pretended to find the body so as to draw suspicion away from you, and when I started to get too close, you drugged me so you could strangle me as well. That's why you stopped me from taking the aspirin. You must have known it would react badly with the drugs."

"Elphie, if I was going to strangle you, why would I save you from the aspirin later?"

"Good point." She paced again, "Okay, well I guess you just said that again to play your part and avoid suspicion. You've always been great at acting. This would be easy enough for you to accomplish. And you had access to the murder weapons. Galinda could have lent you the scarf anytime, and you'd certainly be able to gain access to Boq's room without being too suspicious. You could have planted the needles there anytime. The bloody gloves from Avaric's murder were found in your bed after all, and you could have been hiding them until you could dispose of them, not planning for Fiyero's water prank. And the butler is obvious enough. There's no one that can give you an alibi, and you had the means, motive and opportunity with Boq traipsing around looking for that necklace."

Nessa was clapping now, her face twisted in bitterness. "Well done, sister. It seems you've thought of everything. You're so clever, I don't know how I could possibly have fooled you," the sarcasm dripping from her words. "There's only one problem. I didn't kill anyone."

She elbowed Boq, and he sighed. "It's true, she couldn't have killed anyone. Though she could have said this earlier when everyone was accusing me," he shot her a look of resentment, "I can account for her presence. How do I say this?" He stalled out, and Fiyero gave him a searching look.

"I always suspected." The group looked at him, "So…when your hair was wet after that prank I pulled on Nessa…"

"It was because your little prank was also on me. She had me go change clothes so hopefully no one would notice."

Elphaba stared at her sanctimonious sister. "Wait. So you're telling me, my little sister is…I need to sit down."

Pfannee finally must have figured it out because she started laughing hysterically. "Are you kidding? You mean, Nessa, _Nessa_, prim and proper and holier-than-thou Nessa is actually sleeping with Boq?" The joy in her face at the gossip was sickening, and she should be glad that Boq was still restraining Nessa. "Wow, first Galinda, now Nessa. Here all this time I thought you guys were the boring ones, too uptight to do anything scandalous. Elphaba, what about you? Who are you sleeping with?"

She scowled darkly, "Nobody! Not that that's any of your business."

The girl was unfazed, "Ooh, I bet it's Fiyero. _That _would be a scandal." She caught Fiyero's guilty expression that crossed his cursedly open face. "Oh. My. OZ! You are, aren't you?" She clapped her hands together, and Galinda turned slowly to stare at Elphaba with a hurt look on her face.

"Shut up, you annoying little twit! We are absolutely and totally _not_ sleeping together." She faced Galinda sincerely, "We're not. I promise. Tell her, Fiyero."

Fiyero nodded, but his guilty look ruined it, leaving the effect altogether unconvincing. Nessa sighed, thankfully bringing the attention away from them. She was holding up a note, and with a smug look, she said, "While you were all busy gossiping, I found who the real killer is." Only her sister could still look so self-righteous having just been exposed in her hypocrisy.

Thunder boomed outside and Nessa screamed, hiding behind Boq, "Don't kill me!" She peeked out as the lights stayed on, and no one rushed to silence her. "It's Galinda! Galinda's the killer!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Galinda couldn't have been the killer. She was with Boq when I was attacked. She had an alibi." Nessa held out the note superiorly, and Elphaba saw that it did fit the scrap of paper from Dr. Dillamond's hand. She was about to read it when Pfannee eagerly pulled it out of her hand. The obnoxious redhead was certainly getting the thrill of her life with all the gossip flying around tonight.

She read the letter aloud, "'Dear Galinda. I can't wait to see you tonight. Wear the leopard ones. You know how they drive me crazy.' Ooh, Galinda. You're so bad!" She continued excitedly, "'Meet me at 8. I can't wait until you…' Galinda! I can't believe you did that!" Galinda was blushing so hard, even her scalp was starting to turn red under her blonde hair. She started to read it with a succulent smile when Elphaba pulled it away gruffly. She finished anyway, catty eyes enjoying every moment of Galinda's humiliation. "Love, Avaric."

Fiyero had paled, staring distinctly into his glass of water, and Elphaba winced to think what he must be thinking now. She looked down at the letter more to avoid seeing her friends' obvious agony than to read the torrid details herself. Then she stopped, tilting the letter toward the light. The 'Galinda's in the letter were clearly written over another name. "That's it!" she exclaimed, suddenly knowing without certainly that she'd worked out the real answer this time. "Of course! The real killer is…"

* * *

AN: Almost the end (for real this time). I was very impressed with your guesses, and I'm glad I wrote this all ahead so all your fantastic ideas didn't get me to change my mind. I was considering writing alternate endings, though, ala Clue if anyone is interested. What do you guys think? And as always, thank you so very much for all the reviews. They really make my day.


	18. Drumroll Please

"That's it! Of course!" Elphaba paced, every variable clicking into place. She loved this feeling, that moment of clarity when all doubt irrevocably vanished, and everything made total and complete sense. "Why didn't I see it before? It seems so obvious now."

Boq's voice shook her out of her reverie. "Would you shut up and tell us already?"

She didn't bother to point out the impossibility of his statement. "What? Oh, right. The killer is…," she paused, waiting for interruption or assassination, but nothing came. "Pfannee."

Nessa started laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

Pfannee gasped, pouting with an overdone, affected manner. "I am wounded. You don't need to cast such slanderous accusation just because I uncovered your little secret sex-life with Fiyero." She sniffled dramatically, still managing to leer at Fiyero, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, I am _not_ having sex with Fiyero!" Everyone looked away, distinctly not believing her, and she huffed in annoyance.

Galinda chose this moment to stick up for her friend, "Elphie, I don't think it could be Pfannee. She's … harmless really." Which was a nice way of saying she was too stupid to have done it. "She may enjoy a little drama sometimes, but she's not capable of killing someone."

Pfannee blinked, "Yeah, and like I _told_ you guys a hundred times, I couldn't have done it. I was attacked."

"Oh for Oz's sake, you broke a nail! It's not like you lost a pint of blood or anything," Elphaba barked.

"Ew!" Pfannee shrank away from her. "That's disgusting."

"Why would Pfannee kill Avaric?" Fiyero asked calmly, and Elphaba returned to her purpose.

"Because Pfannee has been sleeping with Avaric." There was a collective gasp.

"That is totally untrue!" The girl blushed, "Elphaba, you should know better than to make up rumors like that!"

Fiyero's quick move to restrain her was the only thing that kept Elphaba from strangling the girl. Boq spoke, "Do you have any proof, or is this like Nessa?"

She glared at the munchkin. "Look at the letter. The name Galinda was clearly written over another name. Who else has a motive to change that name to be Galinda's?" After a beat of doubtful silence, she continued, "Look, everyone knows Avaric was far from monogamous, and I'm sure no one here would be surprised that he would string along multiple girls even while he was supposedly with Shenshen. Based on what Boq said, though, it seems like Galinda was his favorite." She tried to ignore the way Fiyero tightened his fingers on her, and how Galinda stared at the ground red-faced.

"Naturally, you would be jealous," Elphaba continued, focusing on her suspect. "Who did he think he was? Maybe he even called it off, knowing Avaric's short attention span. He spurned your advances, and you couldn't let him get away with that. You decided to blackmail him with evidence of Galinda, only to have him laugh in your face at that doctored letter. I'm sure he told you he had much better proof than that, and without even the chance to blackmail him into staying with you, you were out for revenge."

"This dinner was the perfect opportunity. You could kill him, and blame it on Galinda. So you stabbed him, hiding the gloves in your dress lining to dispose of later. When we went in the drawing room, it was all playacting, the screams and cowering. You had nothing to be scared about. I'm sure you were itching to open that drawer, knowing the proof was there, but you had to wait for someone else to do it. Before dinner, you told the butler Avaric's 'instructions' in case he died so that the pictures would be brought to light. Once the professor opened the drawer, you pounced, able to blame their discovery on another. You made sure Fiyero got to see them, and that everyone else found out."

"You didn't plan on Shenshen recognizing your underwear and announcing it to the group. She figured out where she'd seen it before – on Avaric's floor, and you couldn't take the chance that she'd put two and two together. She was accusing you when the butler barged in, and that's the voices we heard before you stormed out. Shenshen walked out in the hallway, and you followed, apologizing and hugging her with your crocodile tears. When she chased Fiyero, you saw a perfect opportunity to get rid of this new dilemma. The scuffle we heard was you pulling her away from the door as if you were trying to calm her down, but then you overpowered her, strangling her with the scarf you borrowed from Galinda. All the better to frame your rival."

"It was in the struggle that she kicked your legs to make those bruises, and you broke your nail trying to strangle her. With your injuries, you decided to play the victim, and with a perfect airhead performance, no one doubted you. You had no choice but to wait when Fiyero and I wanted to look at the body, but we were distracted by Dr. Dillamond fuming in the rain and Boq rifling through Avaric's things to find that necklace for Galinda."

"Once we were out of the way, you saw a golden opportunity to cover your tracks. You were disposing of the evidence when Dr. Dillamond stumbled upon you. He saw the letter, picking it up, and then you, caught red-handed. That left you no choice, so you stabbed him, dragging him to the closet when we returned to find the door open. You hid, listening to our conversation to make sure we didn't know anything, and then waited until we left. When you were certain we were gone, you came out of your hiding and started to clean up, but then Nessa screamed."

"You couldn't stay and finish up, or we'd all be suspicious like we were with Boq, so you ran to throw that masque on your face as a distraction and raced to join us. You took your opportunity to stash the gloves in Nessa's bed and pretended to find them. Then you waited for the next chance to fix the ticking time bomb waiting downstairs before anyone can find the body, only to find once you make it back that it's too late. The butler got there first, taking the letter from Dr. Dillamond's fingers."

"Luckily, he was distracted by Boq's skulking around, but then Nessa appeared, looking for her boyfriend only to find the body. With the worst timing of course, she screamed, foiling your plans again. Now you're starting to get mad. I'm not sure what I did to make you want to kill me, but I'm fairly sure that's not a hard thing to do. You'd seen the butler use the secret tunnel watching Boq, so you used it to attack me, drugging and strangling me until Fiyero chased you away. You left the needles in Fiyero's room to cast suspicion on anyone but you, and you played along with the whole charade."

"Then we found the butler in the passage, and he knew who the killer was. Said he had proof even. You were desperate, and you killed him in a last ditch effort to avoid discovery. Unfortunately, you killed him in vain. All the evidence points to you, and you're the only one now without an alibi."

Pfannee burst into noisy tears, and then with a sudden howl, flew at Elphaba. The murderess slammed on top of her, crushing the breath painfully out of Elphaba. Blood red nails clawed into her skin as Pfannee's sharp talons closed around her neck, and for a second Elphaba wondered if Pfannee would finish the job she'd started back in her room. Her vision swam even as she was vaguely aware of the reactions of those around her.

Fiyero raced to reach the pair, but it was Galinda who cold cocked the girl, knocking her to the ground. Galinda shook her hand in pain, eyes as wide as saucers, but Pfannee just stared at her, shell-shocked. They took advantage of her moment of dazed vulnerability, swiftly tying her up. Fiyero helped Elphaba up as she drew a shaky breath, coughing as the air rattled in her inflamed trachea. His concern was touching, and she assured him and the others that she was fine.

"Damn Galinda, are you alright? That was a hell of a hit!" Boq's eyes were wide with admiration, and they all laughed even as Nessa chastised him for his inappropriate language.

"There's only one thing I don't understand," Fiyero asked, tightening his hold on Elphaba's waist. "Why did you go after Elphaba?"

Pfannee's delicate features twisted in a scowl. "Because I hate her. She's vile, repulsive, and a freak." Then her eyes widened in a perfect pleading kitten face, "Fiyero, you should have chosen me instead, just like Avaric should have. We could be so happy together. I mean, you're perfect and cute, and I'm perfect and cute. It would be the perfect match. We deserve each other."

Fiyero pulled back appalled. Nessa tilted her head to the side, "So why didn't you just dump water over her if you wanted to kill her? Not that I've given it a lot of thought," she added hurriedly as Elphaba glared at her. "Just, you know, that'd be easier."

Pouting, the redhead tossed her head back. "I didn't even know about her stupid allergy until Fiyero's prank, and we all saw how well that worked out for him."

Elphaba barked a harsh laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure you were just thrilled when we thought the prank was an attempt on my life. What a perfect red herring to hide behind. Too bad Fiyero had to develop the perfect alibi, huh?"

She shrugged coolly, "I suppose if you trying to give him a tonsillectomy with your tongue counts as a perfect alibi…"

Elphaba scowled, denying again that she was sleeping with Fiyero, although the reference to their kissing hit a little close to home. With a roll in her eyes, she took great pleasure in personally gagging the bubbly bimbo that inspired her own gag reflex. They locked the vicious murderess in the room, still heavily tied.

Galinda sighed, "Oz, I'm exhausted. Coming to bed?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Maybe in a minute," her eyes subtly glancing toward Fieryo.

Boq and Nessa were busy making up on their way to her room, a sweet kiss punctuating each apology. "I'm sorry I let them tie you up."

"No, I'm sorry I told them about us."

"No, you had to. It was the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry I got Galinda that necklace. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know. I'm sorry I got mad."

"I'm sorrier."

"No, I'm sorrier."

The sickening voices faded down the hall as Elphaba shared a smile with Fiyero. Then he took her hand, "Are you sure you're alright?" His other hand wandered up to caress her neck worriedly.

She blushed, shrugging his hand off. "I'm fine. Really."

He gave her a disbelieving look, but she merely glared back challengingly. After a moment, he smirked at her obstinacy, squeezing her hand and flashing a brilliant smile. It broke the tension perfectly, and she couldn't help the answering smile that broke out on her lips. He kissed her hand gently, and she blushed as he said, "So?"

She sighed as the awkwardness returned. "So."

"Talk?" His arm wound its way around her.

"Later," she let her head drop on his shoulder, not wanting to deal with any more discomfort after such a long night. She just wanted to stop thinking, let her mind relax. He rested his head on hers as they looked out the large picture window together, their peaceful reflection flickering back to them over the scene beyond the glass. The rain outside had lightened, indications of the storm's end coming. By morning, help should be arriving to apprehend the scheming redhead, and all order would be restored.

Fiyero smiled, "You know, someone really should stay here all night to make sure she doesn't escape."

She caught his sly grin. "Two people would probably be best. That way they can keep each other awake."

"Naturally. But, how would they keep each other awake?" He winked, and she shrugged, sliding her arms around his waist. He leaned down, kissing her lingeringly. "We're going to have to tell Galinda." She looked up at him intently, and he smiled, "I don't plan on changing my mind, do you?"

She shook her head, and he leaned down, kissing her again. That feeling of perfect clarity was back, and when he released her, she pulled him back, whispering, "What do you think?" With a few fierce kisses, she was starting to think perhaps everything would turn out alright after all.

* * *

AN: First of all, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed writing this, and thank you so much for reading it. I'd also like to thank aphephobicfriend for pointing out the water and generally keeping me on my toes, and also Akasharogue for catching my sly little reference to Professor Plum from Clue. Have a mentioned I'm so impressed by overall how smart all of you are? 'Cause I so am!

Now, to recognize those ever so clever detectives who saw the wolf in sheep's clothing first, or at least guessed right :-D

Congratulations to….

Jenniedvm – who was actually very consistently right and didn't fall for my sneaky sneakiness

Fiyeraba

Alinaandalion (halfway right)

ReallyUhSharp

FaeTiggular

Musicfan1207

AvenueB

Ginger Glinda the Tangerine

FaeTiggular

Emily

Way to go guys!

Let me know if you'd like to read any alternate endings. I have a couple versions roughly sketched out, but I'll leave it up to you all. Thanks again for reading, and happy Friday the 13th.


End file.
